Holding On And Letting Go
by Katherine997
Summary: Quinn Tyler was in a coma. Caused by a car accident with her parents and older brother when she was 16. Two years after she woke up in a world that belongs to the dead. In the hospital she meets Rick Grimes, a policeman who was in a coma for two months. Together, they go to Atlanta to look for Rick's family and hers.
1. Ch 1 - Waking Up

_Pain._

That's all I could feel. My entire body hurt. I didn't knew why it hurt. I didn't knew where I was. I tried to open my eyes but it hurt trying. I felt I was lying on a bed, but an uncomfortable one. I slowly and painfully, opened my eyes. I blinked and turned my head to the side, and the first thing I saw was a heart monitor next to me.

 _A heart monitor?_

I frowned, realizing I was in a hospital. The only thing I remember was, that I was in the car with my parents and my brother, Daniel. And then everything went black. Why I was in a hospital? Have we been in a car accident? How long I was like this? Where were Daniel and my parents? I had so many questions that it made me reach my hand to the side of my head.

I looked around the small room, my eyes stopped at my brown bag that was on a chair at the other side of the room. I took a deep breath and then slowly sat up. I closed my eyes for a moment before placing my feet on the cold floor. I stood up slowly, and reached the wall to support me as I walked over to the chair. I frowned as I stopped. I realized something; I didn't heard nothing, it was too quiet.

I looked around the room again. The heart monitor wasn't on. I looked at the windows of the door. There was no one out the hallway. I continued to walk slowly to the chair and rached to my bag. I opened it and opened it to see my clothes inside. I pulled the hospital gown over my head and threw my gray shirt and blue jeans on. I looked at the floor and found my black shoes under the chair and slowly put them on.

I grabbed my bag as I walked to the door. I froze when I heard footsteps in the hallway. "Hello? Hello?" I heard someone call out, hoarsely. I opened the door a little and peeked out. There I saw a man in the same hospital gown I was wearing, shuffling down the hallway. "Hello?" He called out a little clearer.

I opened the door a little more and stepped out hesitantly, "Hello?" The man turned around as he heard my voice. "Do you know what's going on?" I asked as I slowly walked over to him.

"No," He replied. I stopped as I stood in front of him. "I just woke up." I glanced down at his injured side. He mast have noticed so he quickly explained, "I'm a police officer, I was shot."

I nodded slightly and then I looked around; the hallway was dark and clearly abandoned. "What happened here?" I asked.

"That's what we going to find out," He said, looking around as well. He then turned back to me, "Rick Grimes," He introduced himself as he hold up his hand.

I hesitated to shake his hand, he was a stranger, but I shook his hand finally, "Quinn Tyler."

"Let's go find out what's going on," He said and I nodded before we both started to walk down the hallway. The lights started flickering as we walked. Rick walked to a desk and picked up the phone.

I looked at the calendar and my eyes grow wide. 2010. But I remember it was 2008. "But it can't be," I whispered.

"What's wrong?" Rick asked and I looked at him.

"I was in a coma . . ." I trailed off, "For two years. H-how . . ."

"I'm sorry," Rick said. I looked at the desk and spotted a pack of matches. I picked it up and light one to make sure it work. "Let's go," Rick said. We both continued to walk down the dark hallway.

We found a door and looked through it. On the other side on the floor I saw something. I got a better look and saw it's was a dead woman that was missing her abdomen and her entrails were hanging out of her stomach. I was disgusted and scared. Rick grabbed my arm and we continued down the hallway.

We saw bullet holes and blood stains on the walls and walked toward a door that says, "Don't open, Dead Inside." When Rick approached it, the door started to push open but the lock and board that was placed on it prevented it from opening. Hands that look pale and dirty reach out to try to get at Rick. I grabbed Rick's arm and we stumbled away from it.

We burst through a door and tried to get inside the Elevator, but it wasn't working. We ran into the stairwell, but it was dark inside. I light a matched. There was a rotten smell and I covered my nose as Rick did the same as we walked down. We both reached to the bottom and I light another matched. We saw a door that said 'EXIT' and we got outside into the light.

When my eyes finally adjusted, I noticed that we were at the back parking lot. But the thing I noticed more than that was the hundreds of bodies that were all strewn across the parking lot. They have been wrapped in body bags.

I was disgusted by the sight of it. And I knew that Rick was as well. He took my hand and we both flies buzzing around the dead bodies.

We got to the hill and Rick put his hand on my back and pushed me up the hill in front of him. When we both got up the hill, I saw a helicopter, military tents and vehicles set up. The place had been destroyed and abandoned.

I looked at Rick. "Rick, I'm scared," I admitted.

Rick looked at me and took my hand again. "Come on," He said and we started to walk again.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My house," He replied, "I need to find my wife and son. They'll know what going on." I nodded slightly. "We can stop by your house too if you want."

"I live down the street," I said. "We'll first go to your house." Rick nodded and gave me a small smile. "What's you wife's and son's names?" I asked, curiously.

"My son's name is Carl. My wife's name is Lori. We met in High School. We been together ever since," He replied.

I smiled a little, "My parents also were like that."

Rick smiled at me, "So, how old are you?"

"Now that it's 2010, I'm 18," I said.

"Why were you in a coma?" He asked.

"Um . . ." I trailed off, "I think I was in a car accident because the last thing I remember I was in the car with my parents and my brother, Daniel. It's was 2008."

"You been in a coma longer then me," Rick joked and I let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah," I agreed. When we walked down a street, I saw something that made my body turn to stone. I stopped suddenly and that made Rick stumbled back a few steps. Rick followed my gaze and when his eyes landed on what I was looking at, his body stiff too.

There was a body lying on the ground. A dead woman that was missing her legs. She was rotting and she was moving. She reached out a hand and tried to drag herself across the ground. Rick started to pull me, to where I'm guessing, the direction to his house.

We reached his house, he dragged me up the stairs and yanked the front door open. He ran through the house screaming their names. "Lori! Lori! Carl! Carl! Lori! Carl!" No one answered and Rick felled onto the floor, sobbing. "Is this real?" He asked and started to smack himself. "Wake, wake up!"

I kneeled down beside him and yanked his hands so he couldn't hit himself. "Rick, it's going to be okay. We both going to find our families together, okay?"

Rick looked at me and slowly nodded. He got up and pulled me up as well. We both walked outside. Rick flopped down the steps and sat there, staring at the ground for a while. I looked around when I spotted a man in a suit, stumbling up the street. He didn't look too good and I frowned.

I looked at Rick and saw him waving at the man. I looked back at the man and saw him stumbling towards us at an awkward gait. I grabbed Rick's hand and made him stop waving. He looked at me and was about to say something but suddenly he turned around and took a shovel to the face. A kid just hit Rick. I jumped up, surprised.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I didn't knew why, but I felt suddenly bad.

The kid looked at me and then at Rick. "Daddy, daddy!" He called out.

"Carl . . . Carl? I found you . . ." Rick said and then he passes out.

"Daddy, I got this sumbitch. I'm gonna smack him dead," The kid said.

"Stop," I said. Then I heard a gunshot. I whipped my head around to the man in the suit and saw another man standing there with a gun pointed towards where the man's head used to be.

I was scared and tired. The man rushed towards us. "He say something? I thought I heard him say something," He said to his son.

"He called me Carl," The kid said.

"Son, you know they don't talk," The man said. Then he noticed the bandage on Rick's and he looked at me. "Hey, kid! What's that bandage for?" He asked me, pointing at Rick's bandage.

"What?" I whispered.

"What kind of wound? You answer me. What's his wound?" He asked. I felt dizzy. "You tell me, or I will kill him," The man said as he pointed his gun at Rick.

Suddenly, I fall to the ground but I passed out before I hit it.


	2. Ch 2 - Meeting Morgan

The first thing that I noticed when I woke up was that I was in a softer bed. Then my eyes grew wide as I remembered everything that happened. I jumped out of the bed and walked quietly toward the door. I tried to open it but it didn't opened. I tried again but still nothing.

 _I was locked!_

I started banging on the door, hoping someone will open the door. I felt pain in my hands so I stopped and saw that they were red. I backed away from the door and my back hit a wall, and I slid down.

 _Where was Rick?_

After a moment I saw the door opened. I saw it was Rick. He wasn't wearing his hospital gown anymore. He was wearing a white shirt and a blue jeans. He rushed over to me, "Are you okay?" He asked with concern as he pulled me to a hug. I wrapped my arms around him tightly as I shook my head.

I pulled away and showed him my red hands. He looked at them and then looked at the stranger that was at the doorway. "I'll get the first aid kit," The stranger said and left.

Rick pulled me off the floor and sat me down on the bed. "Let me see your hands," He ordered. I hold my hands out so he could see and he took them in his. After the man got back with the aid kit and Rick took care of my hands, I felt a lot better. "Better?" Rick asked. I nodded my head and he put the supplies back in the kit. As Rick was doing that, the man came in, slowly.

"I'm sorry," He said to me before looking between me and Rick, "I know you both probably angry and confused. But once I explain what's going on, you'll understand. Neither of you know what's going on, am I right?" Rick and I shook our heads. "Then I'll explain over dinner. You both look hungry, come downstairs," He said and left with his son. Rick and I looked at each other and then we both followed.

Rick and I looked around. "This place, it's Fred and Cindy Drake's," Rick said.

The man shook his head, "Never met them."

"I've been here," Rick said. "This is their place."

"It was empty when we got here," The man said. I walked to pull the blankets on the windows back. "Don't do that," The man said and I looked at him as I dropped my hand. "They'll see the light. There's more of them out there than usual," He informed and he walked to the table, " I never should have fired that gun today. The sound draws them, now they're all over the street. Stupid, using a gun. It all happened so fast, I didn't think." He sat on the table with his son.

Rick and I walked over. "You shot that man today," Rick said.

"Man?" The man repeated.

"It weren't no man," The kid protested.

"What the hell was that out of your mouth just now?" The man scolded.

"It wasn't a man," The kid corrected.

"You shot him," Rick told him. "In this street, out front, a man."

"Friend, you need glasses. It was a Walker. Come on. Sit down, before you fall down. Here. Eat," The man said.

Rick and I sat down and the boy looked at his father. "Daddy." He started and we looked at him. "Blessing . . ."

"Yeah," The man agreed softly with a nod. He held his hand to me and I took it as he took his son's. Rick held mine and the kid's. "Lord, we thank Thee for this food. Thy blessings. And we ask You to watch over us in these crazy days. Amen."

"Amen," The kid said and then we started to eat.

"I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Morgan and this is my son, Duane," The man, Morgan introduced.

"I'm Rick and this is Quinn," Rick introduced.

"Do you two know about the dead people?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, we saw a lot of that. Out on the loading dock, hauling trucks," Rick answered.

"No," Morgan told us, shaking his head. "Not the one's they put down. The one's they didn't. The Walkers. Like the one I shot today. 'Cause he would have ripped into you. Try to eat you, take some flesh at least. Well, I guess if this is the first you're hearing, I know how it must sound."

"They're out there now?" Rick asked. "In the street?"

"Yeah," Morgan answered. "They get more active after dark sometimes. Maybe it's the cool air or . . . Hell, maybe it's just me firing up that gun today. But, we'll be fine as long as we stay quiet. Probably wander off by morning. But, listen, one thing I do know, don't you get bit." He looked at Rick. "I saw your bandage and that's what we were afraid of. Bites kill you. The fever burns you out. But then after a while . . . You come back."

"Seen it happen," Duane told us.

Rick and I looked at Duane, and he looked down.

Morgan rubbed Duane's shoulder. "Come on."

The four of us continued eating quietly.

... ...

 **Third Person POV**  
After they all eat, they were at the living room. Quinn was sitting with Rick on a mattress while Morgan and Duane sat on the other mattress. Duane was sleeping next to his father. Quinn's head was resting on Rick's chest and his arms was wrapped around her with his head was resting on top of hers.

"Carl . . ." Morgan trailed off. "He your son? Well, you said his name today."

"He's a little younger, than your boy," Rick told him.

"And he's with his mother?" Morgan asked.

"I hope so," Rick replied.

Morgan looked at the girl that was sleeping on Rick's chest. "And Quinn? How did you two meet?"

"In the hospital," Rick answered. "We woke up at the same time. Only she was in a coma longer then me."

"How long?" Morgan asked.

"Two years," Rick replied.

Morgan sighed quietly and looked at Quinn sadly. "What happened? I didn't hear her talk."

Rick looked at Quinn and then back at the man. "I think it's because you locked her in the room. She was in two years coma, she's scared."

Morgan nodded slightly. "Dad?" Duane started, waking up a little.

"Hey," Morgan told him.

"Did you ask him?" Duane asked and he fell asleep again.

Morgan looked at Rick. "Your gunshot, we've got a little bet going. My boy says you're a . . . bank robber," Morgan said, making himself and Rick to chuckle.

"Yeah . . ." Rick told him. "That's me. Deadly as Dillinger. Kapow. Sheriff's deputy."

Morgan nodded. "Uh-huh."

Then, a car alarm outside started going off making Duane and Quinn to wake up. Morgan calm Duane down, who in panic, "Hey, it's okay, Daddy's here. It's nothing. One of them must've bumped a car," He reassured.

"Are you sure?" Rick asked, slowly starting to stand up.

"Happened once before," Morgan told him. "Went off a few minutes." Rick stood up. Morgan grabbed his gun, standing up. "Get the light, Duane."

 **Quinn POV**  
We all dim the lights and then looked outside. There were several of them, Walkers, that what Morgan called them, walking around outside. "It's the blue one, down the street. Same one as last time. I think we're okay."

"That noise . . ." Rick trailed off. "Won't it bring more of them?"

"Nothing to do about it now." Morgan told him. Duane walked under me, Rick and Morgan, looking outside. "Just have to wait 'em out till morning."

"She's here," Duane said and I looked at him confused.

"Don't look," Morgan told him. "Get away from the windows." Duane kept looking. "I said go. Come on."

Duane walked away from the window, jumping to his mattress, starting to cry.

Morgan followed him, quickly wrapping his arms around him. "Duane. Duane, quiet now. Come on. Quiet now. Shh, shh." I looked out the window again and saw a female walking close to the house. Was she Duane's mother and Morgan's wife? I saw Rick walked towards the door and looked out the peephole. Morgan handed Duane a pillow. "It's okay, here. Cry into the pillow. Do you remember? Shh. Shh."

I walked over to Rick but stopped when I saw the doorknob turned to left and right, but it doesn't open since it's shut. Rick saw it the doorknob moved too. He stepped away from the door and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the mattress.

"She, uh . . ." Morgan trailed off. "She died in the other room, on that bed." He shook his head. "There was nothing I could do about it. That fever, man, her skin gave off heat like a furnace. I should've - I should've put her down, man. I should've put her down. I know that, but, I . . . You know what? I just didn't have it in me. She's the mother of my child."

Rick wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer as we watched the doorknob continued to turn left and right.


	3. Ch 3 - Goodbye For Now

The next morning, Rick convinced Morgan to come with us to his house. We all walked outside. It's looked quiet but then there was a Walker lying against the fence. Rick turned to Morgan. "Are we sure they're dead? I have to ask at least one more time."

"They're dead. Except for something in the brain," Morgan said as we all walked. "That's why it's gotta be the head." The Walker got up and started walking toward Rick. He smashed it in the head several times with the baseball bat.

The Walker falled to the ground and so did Rick. I rushed over to Rick's side and kneeled down beside him. I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and nodded, giving me 'I'm alright' nod. "Y'all all right?" Morgan asked.

"Need a moment," Rick replied as I helped him up to his feet.

Rick led the way to his house, which it wasn't far. We walked into the house. "They're alive. My wife and son. At least they were when they left," Rick said.

"How can you know?" Morgan asked. "By the look of this place -"

"I found empty drawers in the bedroom. They packed some clothes. Not a lot. But enough to travel," Rick said.

"You know anybody could've broken in here and stolen clothes, right?" Morgan asked.

"You see the framed photos on the walls?" Rick asked, looking around. Morgan looked around. "Neither do I. Some random thief took those too, you think? Our photo albums, family pictures, all gone." They continued to talk as I walked around the house.

I noticed a piano in the living room and a small smile break out across my face. I walked over to the piano and touched the keys. It felt like forever that I saw a piano or even played it. "Quinn," I heard Rick's voice and I turned around and walked over to the three.

Rick walked to the kitchen and I saw him grabbed a set of keys from a cabinet. "What about her? Will she go with you?" Morgan asked Rick, making him look at me.

"I will like to," He said. "What do you think, Quinn? Do you went to come to Atlanta with me?" I nodded my head and he smiled.

"So where we going now?" Duane asked.

"Quinn live here, too. You went to go and see your house?" Rick asked me and I nodded. "Led the way," He said and we walked out of his house.

After 10 minutes, we got to my house. Rick and Morgan were in the front and Rick opened the door. It was quiet. Too quiet. My house never like that. We all looked around the first floor. There was a second floor.

I saw my house phone and there were two Voice Mails there. I decided start it. ' _Hey, this is Sarah, Paul, Daniel and Quinn. Leave a message and we will get back to you_.' Mom said and I was happy to hear her voice.

' _Maybe_.' It was my voice.

First voice message: ' _Hey, mom, it's Daniel. Listen Dad and I are going to have to stay in a Atlanta for more. Dad didn't finish his business here yet. We'll probably be home in four days. Call us and tell us how's Quinn_.'

Second voice message: ' _Hey honey, it Paul. We got to hold up here . . . I really don't know what's going in. Can you go to the hospital and see how is Quinn? Call me_.'

It ended. I looked away from the phone and saw Rick, Morgan and Duane were listening to it as well. Rick picked up a picture of me and my family and after a moment he placed it back. "Come on. Let's look around," Rick told us. I saw the stairs to the second floor and walked up the stairs.

I looked at the hallway and I walked between the rooms. I spotted my door at the end and slowly walked towards it. I touched the doorknob and turned it around slowly. I opened the door and saw my room was okay. I walked in and looked around it.

I walked slowly to my well that had my pictures with my friends and family. It was two years ago. A fear fell down my cheek and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw it was Rick. He looked at the pictures and then at me. "We need to go. We'll find your family," He said and I nodded "Grab some clothes, okay?"

He left the room as I walked to my Wardrobe with my bag and grabbed some clothes. After that I put on my black boots. I spotted my camera and grabbed it. I put it in my bag and some pictures and closed the bag.

I saw Rick walking back as I was at the doorway. He looked sad, very sad. Did he find something? "Come on," Rick said and we walked downstairs to Morgan and Duane. We all walked out of my house and climbed into Morgan's car.

We got to the Police Station, where Rick was working. We all entered the sheriff's office and walked into the locker room. Rick turned on the shower. "Gas lines have been down for maybe a month," Morgan said.

"The station's got its own propane system. Pilot's still on." Rick replied and looked at me. "Quinn, you will shower first." He patted my shoulder and I nodded. I watched the three walking out the room and Rick closed the door. I put the bag down and opened it. I pulled out a new set of clothes and undressed from my dirty clothes and put them a side. I got into the shower and enjoyed the nice and hit shower.

 **Third Person POV**  
While Quinn was in the shower, Rick, Morgan and Duane were waiting outside the room. "I saw her Mom," Rick spoke. Morgan and Duane looked at him, confused. "Quinn's Mom. I saw her in the house."

"Dead?" Morgan asked.

Rick looked down, "In Quinn's parents' room. I saw a bite on her arm and she was on the bad. She looked at me as I walked in. I had to kill her before Quinn will see her."

"You put her out of her misery. She was dead," Morgan said.

"I didn't tell Quinn. She doesn't know yet," Rick said.

"She needs to know," Morgan said.

Rick nodded slightly. "I know."

 **Quinn POV**  
After 3 or 5 minutes, I got out and put on my new clothes and put on my boots. I walked out and the three man smiled. "Did it feel good?" Rick asked, smiling. I nodded and let them walked in the room to get a shower.

I sat next to the door outside. After a few seconds, I heard Morgan and Duane.

"Oh, my Lord."

"Hot water!"

"That feels good, right?" I smiled as I listened to the father and son.

After a few minutes, the three man walked out, wearing clean clothes. Rick was wearing his uniform and I saw that he shaved his beard. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Come on," Rick said and we all walked away from the room.

We got to a gun room. "A lot of it's gone missing," Rick said and he picked up a rifle. Rick handed me a gun, "You know how to use it?" He asked. I nodded and took it. My Dad taught me and Daniel how to use weapons.

"Dad, can I learn to shoot?" Duane asked. "I'm old enough."

"Hell yes, you're going to learn, but we've got to do it carefully, teach you to respect the weapon," Morgan told him.

"That's right. It's not a toy. You pull the trigger, you have to mean it. Always remember that, Duane," Rick said.

"Yes, sir," Duane said.

Rick handed Morgan a rifle. "Take that one. Nothing fancy. Scope's accurate," Rick said. Morgan took the rifle and studied it. I helped Rick with the guns and put them inside of a bag. Rick grabbed a Sheriff's hat and put it on my head. I smiled and he smiled back.

We walked outside the police station and reached to a police car. "Conserve your ammo. Goes faster than you think. Especially at target practice," Rick said.

"Duane," Morgan started.

"Uh-huh?" Duane asked.

Morgan held out the bag. "Take this to the car."

"Okay," Duane told him, talking the bag, walking toward their car that was close to the police car.

Rick looked at Morgan. "You sure you won't come along with us?"

"A few more days," Morgan told us. "By then, Duane will know how to shoot and I won't be so rusty."

Rick opened the police car door and pulled out a walkie-talkie, he gave Morgan. "You've got one battery. I'll turn mine on a few minutes every day at dawn. You get up there, that's how you'll find us."

"You think ahead," Morgan told him.

"Can't afford not to," Rick told him. "Not anymore."

"Listen, one thing," Morgan told him. "They may not seem like much one at a time, but in a group all riled up and hungry." Duane came back. "You a good man, Rick. I hope you'll find your wife and son." Morgan and Rick shook hands.

Morgan looked at me. "Hope you'll find your family too, Quinn. It was nice to meet you," He said and we both shook hands. He looked at Rick, "Take good care of her."

Rick smiled a little and nodded his head before looking at Duane. "Be seeing you, Duane. Take care of your old man," He said as he and the kid shook hands.

"Yes, sir," Duane said with a smile. Before we could leave, Morgan looked over and we all looked at the direction he was looking. We saw a Walker, growling.

"Leon Basset?" Rick asked, confused. The Walker walked closer but the fence stopped it from getting closer. "Didn't think much of him. Careless and dumb, but . . . Can't leave him like this."

"You know they'll hear the shot," Morgan told him.

"Let's not be here when they show up," Rick said and walked over to the Walker.

"Let's go, son. Come on," Morgan said to his son.

"Bye, Quinn," Duane said to me. I smiled and he smiled back before he and Morgan rushed to their car. I looked back at Rick and saw he approached the Walker.

Rick pulled out his Colt Python and put it up to it's head. Then he pulled the trigger. I stood there and watched as it's head flew back and the blood splattered everywhere. The Walker slowly fell to the ground, his fingers dragged along the fence. Rick walked back to me and nodded. We both walked to the police car. Rick climbed to the driver seat and I climbed in the passenger seat.

As Morgan took the right direction and we took the left, Morgan beeped his horn several times as he drove away.

"Quinn, push this button a couple of times," Rick said, pointing to a button. I pushed the button twice and giggled as the siren went off. Rick looked over at me and smiled.


	4. Ch 4 - The Truth

We drove down the road in a peaceful silence. "There's something I gotta do before we leave for Atlanta, is that alright?" Rick asked. I nodded. We pulled up to the street that we saw the walker that her legs was gone; The first Walker we saw. Rick looked at me. "Do you went to come with me?" He asked. I nodded and we both got out.

We both looked for the half-walker. We found it. It was pulling itself along, pitifully and I felt the urge to cry but I didn't. We walked up along side it and then Rick kneeled next to it as it spotted him.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," Rick said to the Walker. He pulled out his Python and put the legless woman out of her misery by shooting her in the head. Just like before, I watched it's head jerked back and the blood painted the grass.

I took the Sheriff's hat out of my head as a respect for the dead walker. I knew that emotion building in Rick. I kneeled down beside Rick and put my hand on his shoulder, swallowing. "It's going to be alright, Rick," I spoke for the first time.

He turned to look at me, shocked. Then he pulled me to a fatherly hug. I hugged back for a moment before we pulled away and he pulled me to my feet as he got up as well. He took my hand and we walked back to the car as I put the hat back on my head.

I was about to get inside the car but stopped when I heard Rick, "I need to tell you something." I closed the door and looked at him as I frowned.

"What?" I asked.

He took a deep breath, placing his hands on his hips before dropping them to his sides. "Your Mom . . . I'm sorry. She's dead," He said softly. I opened my mouth but nothing came out as I just stared at him. Dead? My Mom is Dead?

"W-What?" I asked.

"She was at the house. In her room, I saw the bite. I put her down," He said. Tears fell down my face and Rick pulled me to a tightly hug. "I'm sorry," He whispered as I cried on his chest. We pulled away and he took a hold of my face. "We'll fine you Dad and brother, okay?" He promised.

I nodded slightly and he wiped away my tears and put the hat back on my head, that I didn't knew that felled off.

... ...

We been driving for a hour or so. I don't really knew how long. Rick was broadcasts on the radio over an emergency channel. "Broadcasting on emergency channel. Will be approaching Atlanta on Highway 85. Anybody reads, please respond." No one answered. "Hello. Hello. Can anybody hear my voice?" No one answered. "Anybody out there? Anybody hears me, please respond." No one answered. "Hello, can you hear my voice? Hello? Hello? Can anybody hear my voice?" Again, no one. "Can you hear my voice? Anybody who reads, please respond. Broadcasting on emergency channel. Will be approaching Atlanta on Highway 85. Anybody reads, please respond."

I sighed, "Rick, no one can hear you," I said. Rick sighed and nodded in agreement. Then he chuckled. "What?" I asked with a smile.

"I feel like my voice starting to annoy you," He said.

I giggled a little, "Yeah, a little bit," I said and he laughed.

... ...

I felled a sleep and after a while, Rick shook me up. I looked around and saw that we stopped in the middle of the road. "Why did we stop?" I asked.

"We ran out of gas," He replied and pulled a photograph that he had of his family off of the window.

We both got out of the car. Rick walked to the trunk and handed me my bag. I slipped it over my shoulder as Rick pulled out the bag of guns and a gas can and then we set off.

After a few minutes, we got to a house. "Hello? Police officer out here," Rick said as he put down the bag of guns. "Can we borrow some gas?" He walked to the door. He looked at me, "Stay here." I nodded. He put the gas can on the ground before he started to walk again to the door. " Hello? Anybody home?" Rick asked and he knocked on the door.

Rick looked inside and saw something, because after a few seconds, he moved away from the window and looked sick. "What is it?" I asked. Rick shook his head to me, telling me not to look. We saw a truck and Rick walked over to it. But there are no keys. Then I looked around and heard a noises. I spotted a brown horse. "Rick?" I said and he looked at the horse too.

Rick and I looked at each other and then back at the horse. Rick walked over to them and the horse made noises again. Rick held up his hand, "Easy now, easy. I'm not gonna hurt you. Nothing like that. More like a proposal. Atlanta's just down the road ways. It's safe there. Food, shelter, people, other horses too, I bet. How's that sound?" I smiled as Rick wrapped the harness around the horse. "There we go. Good boy. Good boy. Now come with me. Come with me," Rick said and he led the horse out of the stable.

"I don't know how to ride a horse," I admitted.

"Not to worry," Rick told me. "I will teach you." He got the horse ready for the trip. Rick help me to sit on the horse before he sat behind me. We rode the horse down the fields. "So far, everything's okay, see?" Rick asked with a smile.

"Did you rode a lot?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I haven't done this for years," Rick replied. Then the horse took off running. "Easy. Easy, boy. Easy, easy, easy." He calmed the horse down.

"That's my first time. And I'm terrified," I admitted with a little nervous chuckle.

Rick laughed a little, "Don't worry, everythings okay. He's just happy to get out." I sighed yet still a little nervous, but nodded a little.

... ...

I think it's been an hour or so when my stomach rumbled a bit. "I'm a bit hungry. Do you think there is a gas station around?" I asked.

"There is one. We get to it. I'm a bit hungry too," Rick said. After a few minutes Rick spoke again, "There it is."

He pointed at the distance, on the side of the road, there was a gas station. "Do you think there is something to eat there?" I asked.

"Maybe. let's looked, but we'll have to be very careful," He said and I nodded. "Here, take this," He said as he pulled out a hunting knife before holding it out to me.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I've got mine," He replied and I took the knife. I strapped it around my waist. I looked at Rick and saw that he had the same knife as the one he gave me.

When we got to the gas station, Rick got off the horse first, then he helped me off before he tied the horse up to the fences that surrounded part of the gas station. Me and Rick hopped over the fence and we got to the other side. Rick turned to me, "Stay close to me, and remember, it's gotta be the head."

I nodded and we looked around before walking slowly towards the front doors. Rick looked through the windows doors. He pushed the doors open and we waited to see if there was something there. After a few moments of standing still, nothing came.

We entered slowly and quietly into the station. From the first glance it looked as the entire store was empty, but after the second look I realized it wasn't so much.

I followed Rick around the store. There was no Walkers here. Rick looked at me and nodded. I walked around the store while Rick walked to a different direction. I found five bottles of water and twelve bags of beef jerky. I put them all in my bag.

I walked back to the front door where Rick was waiting for me. "Find anything good?" Rick asked.

"Five bottles of water and twelve bags of beef jerky," I replied as we walked out. We got on our horses and continued to ride as we eat a little.

... ...

The closer we got to Atlanta, the more nervous I got. The entire left side of the highway was pack with thousand cars that have been wrecked or abandoned. "Rick, look at all the cars on the other side. Why so many people were trying to leave?" I asked.

"Don't worry. Everything's fine," Rick said. We continued to ride to the city. Rick must have noticed how nervous I was because he changed the subject, "What your blood type?"

I looked at him confused but I answered, "A+"

"Mine too," Rick said with a small smile. It actually made me smile and he continued, "My son also A+."

"My Dad A+ too," I said.

"Are you close to your father?" He asked and I nodded.

"He's my best friend. So is Daniel," I said with a smile. "I think you and my Dad will be great friends when we'll find him and Danny."

Rick laughed, "I hope so."

When we finally entered the city, we saw the streets were abandoned and there was trash everywhere. We rode down the street where there were helicopters, cars, and even a tank wrecked along the road. We rode past a bus and some of the Walkers saw us. They get up and started to walk toward us.

"It's just a few. Nothing we can't outrun," Rick said. We rode past them and rode down the street. We looked up on the tank and saw a dead body that was being pecked at by crows and we rode past it as I looked around nervous. "It's okay," Rick told me and I gave him a small nod.

I looked around as we continued. Suddenly, the horse took off forward, and when we turned at a corner, there was a lot of Walkers. All of them stopped and looked at us. I gasped and Rick turned our horse back down the street we came from as the Walkers followed us. We come across another huge group of Walkers. We struggled to get away but we were trapped.

Suddenly, both Rick and I falled off our horses and started to crawl away from them. A Walker was coming up to me and Rick kicked it away from me. Some of the Walkers were eating the horse. "Run!" Rick said. I ran to the tank and climbed up onto it. Some Walkers followed me and I ducked down the hatch. I sealed it behind me and then I panic.

 _Rick! Where is Rick?_

Then I heard gunshots under the tank. Was that him? What was he doing under it? I looked around the bottom of the tank. There had to be another hatch around here. And there was!

I yanked the hatch open and Rick looked up. I helped him inside and then I shut the hatch and locked it. We both sat there, breathing heavily. I was about to speak but then I noticed a dead soldier next to Rick and it moved. It was a Walker. "Watch out!" I yelled and then quickly pulled out my knife and stabbed the Walker in the head.

Rick looked at the dead walker and then back at me and nodded. "You okay?" He asked. I gave a small nod. This was my first killing. I just killed someone that was a person.

I looked at Rick and frowned slightly. "Where's the bag?"

"It's there, outside," He replied.

"How are we going to get out?" I asked.

"I'll think of something" Rick replied. He looked at the dead walker and grabbed the dead soldier's gun.

We started to look around the tank and just then, the radio in the tank started to make static sounds. I was shocked to hear a voice of a man on the other, " _Hey, you. Dumbass. Hey, you two in the tank . . ._ "

" _Cozy in there?_ "


	5. Ch 5 - Glenn

Rick and I looked at each other in disbelief and we heard the Man's voice again, " _Hey, are you two alive in there?_ "

Rick immediately got up, banging his head on the roof of the tank before rushing over to the radio. "Hello? Hello?" I moved over so I was next to him.

There was a sigh in relief, " _There you are. You had me wondering_ ," The man said.

"Where are you? Outside? Can you see us right now?" Rick asked.

"Y _eah, I can see you. You're surrounded by walkers. That's the bad news_ ," The man said.

"There's good news?" Rick asked.

" _No_ ," The man said simply.

"Listen, whoever you are, I don't mind telling you . . . we're a little concerned in here," Rick said.

" _Oh man. You should see it from over here. You'd be having a major freak-out_ ," The man said.

"Got any advice for us?" Rick asked.

" _Yeah, I'd say make a run for it_ ," The man said.

Rick and I looked at each other and then I took the radio. "That's it? 'Make a run for it'?" I asked in disbelief.

" _My way's not as dumb as it sounds. You've got eyes on the outside here. There's one geek still up on the tank but the others have climbed down and joined the feeding frenzy where the two horses went down. With me so far?_ " The man asked.

"So far," I said.

" _Okay, the street on the other side of the tank is less crowded. If you move now while they're distracted, you stand a chance. Got ammo?_ " The man asked.

Rick took the radio, "In that duffel bag I dropped out there, and guns. Can I get to it?" He asked.

" _Forget the bag, okay? It's not an option. What do you have on you?_ " The man asked.

"Hang on," Rick said and he gave me the radio. He placed his gun on the floor once he checked if it had ammo. He rushed towards the soldier, looking through all it's pockets before reaching for a grenade on the shelf beside him. I gave Rick the radio back, "I've got a Beretta with one clip, 15 rounds."

" _Make 'em count. Jump off the right side of the tank, keep going in that direction. There's an alley up the street, maybe 50 yards. Be there_ ," The man ordered.

"Hey, what's your name?" Rick asked.

" _Have you been listening? You're running out of time_ ," The man said.

I pulled my gun and waited for Rick to tell me when to open the hatch. He nodded at me after grabbing a small shovel off of the wall. I pushed it open and Rick went out. I heard him slam the shovel against something before he turned back to help me out.

Once I was out, Rick pushed me in front of him and I jumped down off the tank. Rick jumped down behind me and we headed for the alley that the man said to meet. When a walker got to close, Rick put a bullet in it's head. When we ran to the corner to the alley, we saw someone with a baseball cap and Rick pointed his gun at him as he pushed me behind him.

"Whoa! Not dead! Come on! Come on! Back here! Come on! Come on!" The Asian guy said, waving for us to follow. Rick lowered his gun quickly and he pushed me in front of him as we followed him.

Rick continued to shoot a few walkers as we ran down the alley and the Asian guy started climbing up a ladder. I followed. "What are you doing?! Come on!" The Asian guy yelled to Rick, who was standing at the bottom of the ladder. Rick started to climbing up the ladder.

As we reached to the top, the Asian guy helped me up and then Rick. We all stood, looking down at the walkers below, catching our breath. "Nice moves there, Clint Eastwood. You the new sheriff come riding in to clean up the town?" The Asian guy asked sarcastically.

"It wasn't my intention," Rick said.

"Yeah, whatever. Yeehaw. You're still a dumbass," The Asian guy said as he pushed himself off the railing that he was leaning on.

"Rick. Thanks," Rick said as he hold his hand across me so that the guy could shake it.

"Glenn. You're welcome," The guy said, shaking his hand. They guy, Glenn, turned to me with his hand still out for me to shake.

"Quinn. Thanks," I said as I shook his hand.

"Glenn, and you're welcome too," He said with a smile. Glenn turned to the ladder that was behind us. "The bright side: It'll be the fall that kills us. I'm a glass-half-full kind of guy," He said. He started to climb up the ladder. I followed and then Rick followed me.

When we reached the roof, Glenn helped me over the side. "Are you the one that barricaded the alley?" Rick asked. "Somebody did . . . I guess when the city got overrun. Whoever did it was thinking not many geeks would get through," Glenn replied.

We got to a hatch in the roof over. "Back at the tank, why'd you stick your neck out for us?" Rick asked.

"Call it foolish, naive hope that if I'm ever that far up shit creek, somebody might do the same for me. Guess I'm an even bigger dumbass than you," Glenn said.

He took his bag off and threw it down the hole. He got down the ladder of the hole. Rick and I looked at each other before he nodded to me to go next. I followed Glenn and Rick followed me.


	6. Ch 6 - Meeting The Survivors

We got inside a building. We rushed outside and Glenn pulled out a walkie-talkie. "I'm back. Got a guy and a girl plus four geeks in the alley."

We got down another staircase to a door where we stopped as we saw two Walkers. They started walking towards us but then two people came out in black clothing with bats and hitting the walkers to the floor.

"Let's go!" Glenn called as me and Rick followed him through the door the other two people came out of. "Morales, let's go!" The two people came back in and slammed the door shut and Glenn make their way into the store.

"You son of a bitch. We ought to kill you," A blonde woman said to Rick as she pointed in his face her gun and Glenn pulled me beside him. "Just chill out, Andrea. Back off," One of then man that was outside said. "Come on, ease up," A black woman said.

" _Ease up?_ You're kidding me, right? We're dead because of this stupid asshole," The woman, Andrea snapped. "Andrea, I said back the hell off," The man said. "Or pull the trigger."

Andrea removed the gun from Rick's face and she started sobbing. "We're dead . . . All of us . . . Because of you," She said as I walked over to Rick and stood beside him. "I don't understand," Rick said.

The man that calmed Andrea down walked over to us. "Look," He said as he put both his hands behind me and Rick's backs, leading us in a certain direction. "We came into the city to scavenge supplies. You know what the key to scavenging is? Surviving! You know the key to surviving? Sneaking in and out, tiptoeing. Not shooting up the streets like it's the O.K. Corral."

"Every geek for miles around heard you popping off rounds," Another black guy said to Rick. "You just rang the dinner bell," Andrea said to Rick. "Get the picture now?" The man asked as Rick and I looked at lots of walkers.

A few walkers were attempting to smash through the double set of doors. "Oh God," Andrea said and she grabbed my arm and pulled me with her as the others stepped back with us.

Glenn and I walked a way a bit while the others talked. "Is Rick your dad?" Glenn asked. "No," I replied. "My dad was in the city with my brother, he has to be alive."

Glenn nodded. "What their names?" He asked. "My dad's name is Paul and my brother, Daniel," I said. "What about your mom?" He asked. I looked down and then looked back at him. "Dead," I replied.

"I'm sorry," He said. I gave him a small smile and nodded my head slightly. "Hey, T-Dog, try that C.B. Can you contact the others?" I heard the man. Glenn and I walked over to the others. "Others? The refugee center?" Rick asked as I stood between him and Andrea. "Yeah, the refugee center. They've got biscuits waiting at the oven for us," The black woman said sarcastically.

The black guy, T-Dog tried to get in contact with some other survivors but get no signal. "Got no signal. Maybe the roof," He said. Suddenly, we heard a gun firing on the roof. "Oh no. Is that Dixon?" Andrea asked. "What is that maniac doing?" The man asked. "Come on, let's go," Glenn said to me and Rick as the others started to ran.

We all got to the roof to see a man shooting at several of the walkers on the street below with a sniper rifle. "Hey, Dixon, are you crazy?!" The man asked. The man, Dixon laughed and continued shooting. "Oh jeez," Andrea said.

Dixon turned to face all of us. "Hey! Y'all be more polite to a man with a gun! Huh?" He said and he jumped down from the ledge he was standing on. "Only common sense."

"Man, you wasting bullets we ain't even got!" T-Dog said as he jumped in front of Dixon. "And you're bringing even more of them down on our ass! Man, just chill."

"Hey! Bad enough I've got this taco-bender on my ass all day. Now I'm gonna take orders from you? I don't think so, bro. That'll be the day," Dixon said. I was disgusted. How could someone talk to another human like that?

"' _That'll be the day?'_ You got something you want to tell me?" He asked, pointing at himself with his hands. "Hey, T-Dog man, just leave it," The man said. "No," T-Dog said as he raising his hand to the man. "All right? It ain't worth it. Now Merle, just relax, okay? We've got enough trouble," The man said.

Rick and I looked at Glenn, who waved his hands, telling us not to get involved. "You want to know the day?" Merle asked. "Yeah," T-Dog said. "I'll tell you the day, Mr. "Yo." It's the day I take orders from a nigger," Merle said.

"Mother-" T-Dog immediately swung his fist towards Merle's face, but Merle quickly grabbed his wrist and hit him with the end of his gun. The others started yelling at Merle to stop. Rick tried to stop him but then Merle hit him on the face and he fell on the ground and I rushed over to Rick's side.

Merle was beating T-Dog to a pulp and then hold a pistol on him when he was on the ground. "No, no, no, please. Please," Andrea said. Everybody waited to see what he was gonna do. "You okay?" I asked Rick. He nodded. "Yeah! All right! We're gonna have ourselves a little powwow, huh?" Merle said as he stood up with his gun pointed.

"Talk about who's in charge. I vote me. Anybody else? Huh? Democracy time, y'all. Show of hands, huh? All in favor? Huh? Come on. Let's see 'em. All in favor?" He asked as he pointed his gun at the others. Without a choice, they all raised their hands. "Yeah. That's good. Now that means I'm the boss, right? Yeah. Anybody else? Hmm? Anybody?"

I grabbed the rifle. "Yeah," I said and when Merle turned around to face me, I hit him in the face with the rifle. Rick immediately handcuff Merle to a pipe. "Who the hell are you, man?!" Merle yelled at Rick and then looked at me. "And who's the chick?"

"Officer friendly," Rick said as he took Merle's gun. "Look here, Merle. Things are different now. There are no _niggers_ anymore. No dumb-as-shit, inbred white-trash fools either. Only dark meat and white meat. There's us and the dead. We survive this by pulling together, not apart."

"Screw you, man," Merle said. "I can see you make a habit of missing the point," Rick said. "Yeah? Well, screw you twice," Merle said. I stood beside Glenn as Rick pointed the gun at Merle's head. "Ought to be polite to a man with a gun. Only common sense."

"You wouldn't. You're a cop," Merle said and I rolled my eyes. "All I am anymore is a man looking for his wife and son. Anybody that gets in the way of that is gonna lose," Rick said and then he looked at me and then back at Merle. "And that girl over there, she's helping me. She's under my protection until we'll find her family."

Rick started to search in Merle's pockets. He found something. "Got some on your nose there," Rick said to Merle and then stood up. It must have been drugs. "What are you gonna do? Arrest me?" Merle asked. Rick threw it. "Hey! What are you doing? Man, that was my stuff! Hey! If I get loose, you'd better pray . . . Yeah, you hear me, you pig?! You hear me?!"

The man and I followed behind Rick. "Yeah, your voice carries," I heard Rick say. I stood beside him and then man stood beside me as the three of us looked at the city. "You're not Atlanta P.D. Where you from?" The man asked Rick. "Up the road a ways. Quinn as well," Rick said, petting me on my back. "Well, Quinn and officer friendly from up the road a ways . . ." The man started, looking back at the city.

"Welcome to the big city."


	7. Ch 7 - Friends

I walked over to Andrea and the black woman, Jacqui and stood between them, watching down at the walkers in the street. "My God, it's like Times Square down there," Andrea said.

"How's that signal?" The man, Morales asked as he and Rick walked over. "Like Dixon's brain ... Weak," T-Dog replied as I sat beside him. I smirked while Merle gave T-Dog the third finger. "Keep trying," Morales said. "Why?" Andrea asked. "There's nothing they can do. Not a damn thing." Then she walked away from them.

"Got some people outside the city is all," Morales explained, looking at me and Rick. "There's no refugee center. That's a pipe dream."

"Then she's right. We're on our own. It's up to us to find a way out," Rick said. "Good luck with that. These streets ain't safe in this part of town from what I hear," Merle said. Then he looked at Andrea. "Ain't that right, sugar tits?"

I shook my head while Merle tried to flirt with Andrea. I looked at T-Dog, "Is he always like that?" I asked. T-Dog looked at me. "Yep," He replied. "Don't mind him." We looked over and saw Andrea walking back to the others.

"He been rejected," I said and T-Dog smirked. "As always," He said and I smirked. Merle looked at us. "What are you two smirking about?" He snapped. I shrugged. "The streets ain't safe. Now there's an understatement," Morales said.

"What about under the streets? The sewers?" I suggested. "It can work," Rick agreed, smiling at me. "Hey, Glenn, check the alley. You see any manhole covers?" Morales asked. Glenn rushed to the other side to check. He walked back to us. "No, must be all out on the street where the geeks are."

"Maybe not. Old building like this built in the '20s ... Big structures often had drainage tunnels into the sewers in case of flooding down in the subbasements," Jacqui said. "How do you know that?" I asked. "It's my job ... was. I worked in the city zoning office," Jacqui replied.

T-Dog stayed to watch over Merle and try to reach the others while me and the others walked to the building and got down to the basement to reach a sewer entrance. We looked at the sewer.

"This is it? Are you sure?" Morales asked Glenn. "I really scoped this place out the other times I was here. It's the only thing in the building that goes down. But I've never gone down it. Who'd want to, right?" He asked and we all looked at him. "Oh. Great."

"We'll be right behind you," Andrea said. "No, you won't. Not you," Glenn said. "Why not me? Think I can't?" She asked. "I wasn't ..." He said. "Speak your mind," Rick said.

"Look, until now I always came here by myself ... In and out, grab a few things ... No problem. The first time I bring a group ... Everything goes to hell. No offense. If you want me to go down this gnarly hole, fine ... But only if we do it my way. It's tight down there. If I run into something and have to get out quick, I don't want you all jammed up behind me getting me killed. I'll take one person ..." Glenn said.

Rick was about to say something but Glenn cut him off. "Not you either. You've got Merle's gun and I've seen you shoot. I'd feel better if you were out in that store watching those doors, covering our ass," He said and looked at Andrea. "And you've got the only other gun, so you should go with him," He said and then looked at Morales and pointed at him. "You be my wingman."

Then he looked at me and Jacqui. "Quinn and Jacqui stay here. Something happens, yell down to us, get us back up here in a hurry," Glenn said. "Okay," I said and Jacqui nodded in agreement. "Okay, everybody knows their jobs," Rick said. Glenn leaded down the ladder, followed by Morales.

"Be careful there," I said and Glenn nodded. Rick pet my back before leaving with Andrea, leaving me and Jacqui alone.

"So, Rick said you both looking for your families," Jacqui said. I nodded. "We looking for his wife and son and my father and brother," I said. "And you mother?" She asked. I shook my head. "She's dead."

"I'm so sorry," She said softly. I gave her a small smile. "At first I thought Rick was you Dad. He seemed very protective towards you," She said. "We met at the hospital, both of us woke up at the same pleas," I said.

"Why were you two at the hospital?" She asked. "He said he was shot. And I was at a car accident, apparently. I don't remember. I was in a coma for two years," I explained. "Oh my god," She said. "So you didn't see you parents and brother when you woke up after all this time?" I shook my head. "No."

Then, Glenn and Morales got up the ladder. "We need to find another way," Glenn said. We rushed to Rick and Andrea. We heard glass shattered and Rick moved and was willing to shoot. "What did you find down there?" Rick asked. "Not a way out," Morales replied. "We need to find a way ... And soon," Andrea said.

We all got back to the roof. Rick looked at the city through binoculars. "That construction site, those trucks ... They always keep keys on hand," Rick said as he handed Morales the binoculars and he looked through it. Then he looked down at the street. "You'll never make it past the walkers."

He handed me the binoculars. Rick looked at Glenn. "You got me and Quinn out of that tank," He said. "Yeah, but they were feeding. They were distracted," Glenn said. "Can we distract them again?" Rick asked.

"Right. Listen to him. He's onto something. A diversion, like on "Hogan's Heroes."," Merle said. "God. Give it a rest," Jacqui said, putting her hands on my shoulders. "They're drawn by sound, right?" Rick asked. "Right, like dogs. They hear a sound, they come," Glenn replied.

"What else?" Rick asked. "Aside from they hear you? They see you, smell you and if they catch you, they eat you," Morales replied. "They can tell us by smell?" Rick asked. "Can't you?" Glenn asked. "They smell dead, we don't. It's pretty distinct," Andrea said.


	8. Ch 8 - Escape Plan

Rick told us about his plan and on one like it. We got back to the store and gave us outfits and accessories. "If bad ideas were an Olympic event, this would take the gold," Glenn said. "He's right. Just stop, okay? Take some time to think this through," Morales said.

"How much time? They already got through one set of doors, that glass won't hold forever," Rick said and we all put on trench coats and rubber gloves. Rick and Morales rushed outside and dragged one of the walkers Morales and T-Dog killed, into the store and then Glenn shut the door.

Rick grabbed a fire axe and we all stood around the dead walker. Rick was prepared to start chopping the walker, but he stopped at the last moment. He took off the rubber gloves and got down and searched the walker. He pulled out a wallet.

"Wayne Dunlap. Georgia license. Born in 1979," Rick said and he handed Glenn the card. "He had $28 in his pocket when he died . . . And a picture of a pretty girl. "With love, from Rachel." He used to be like us . . . Worrying about bills or the rent or the Super Bowl. If I ever find my family, I'm gonna tell them about Wayne," Rick said.

"One more thing . . . He was an organ donor," Glenn said. After a moment of silence, Rick put on the rubber gloves and started to hack away at the walker. The guts really gross everyone out and we start to gag.

"Keep chopping," Rick said and he handed the axe to Morales. Glenn groans. "I am so gonna hurl," He said. "Later," Rick said. Morales hacked away. "Everybody got gloves? Don't get any on your skin or in your eyes," Rick said. We started to put some guts on Rick and Glenn. "Oh God! Oh jeez. Oh, this is bad. This is really bad," Glenn complained.

"Think about something else . . ." Rick said. "Puppies and kittens," I said and Rick nodded. "Dead puppies and kittens," T-Dog said, which made Glenn vomited. "That is just evil. What is wrong with you?" Andrea asked Rick. "Next time let the cracker beat his ass," Jacqui said.

"You suck," Glenn said to Rick. "Do we smell like them?" Rick asked. "Yeah," I conformed. Andrea took off one glove. "Glenn," She said as she pulled out her gun and showed it to him. "Just in case." Andrea gave the gun to Glenn. "If we make it back, be ready," Rick said.

"What about Merle Dixon?" T-Dog asked. Rick took off one glove and then pulled out a key and tossed it to T-Dog. "Give me the axe," Rick said and Morales did. "We need more guts." And with that, Rick started to chop again.

Morales opened the back door for Rick and Glenn. They both walked out and left. Morales closed the door. "Okay, let's go up," He said and the rest of us rushed to the roof.

We got to the roof. "Hey, what's happening, man?" Merle asked but we ignored him and rushed to look for Rick and Glenn. "Hey, T-Dog, try that C.B," Morales said. "Hey, come on. Talk to me, y'all," Merle said but we continued to ignore him. "Base camp, this is T-Dog. Anybody hear me? Can anybody out there hear me?" T-Dog asked.

I used the binoculars and spotted Rick and Glenn. "There," I said and handed the binoculars to Morales. Suddenly we heard thunder rumbles. "That asshole is out on the street with the handcuff keys?" I heard Merle ask but we ignored him. I looked at T-Dog and saw he was showing the key to Merle.

Andrea was looking through the binoculars and then handed them to Morales. While Rick and Glenn continue to shuffle down the street, rain started to fall. "Oh man," Morales said. "It's just a cloudburst. We get 'em all the time. It'll pass real quick."

Morales handed me the binoculars and I looked at Rick and Glenn. The rain was starting to wash of the guts and the walkers started to get a little more aggressive towards Rick and Glenn as if they try to figure out if they are dead or alive.

As more guts wash off, the walkers realized that they were indeed alive. One of them started to charge at them and Rick proceeded to crush its skull with the axe. Then Rick and Glenn took off down the street with Rick killing more with the axe and Glenn killing with a crowbar he had.

"They in trouble!" I said, panicking and worried at the same time. I gave Morales the binoculars as Andrea wrapped her arms around my shoulder, trying to calm me. "Come on, come on, come on," Morales said.

Rick and Glenn throw their weapons over the fence and climb over it before the walkers were able to get them. While Glenn got to the truck, Rick pulled out a pistol, what he took from Merle and kill more walkers with it. Glenn found the keys to the truck and throw them to Rick.

They entered the truck as some walkers started climbing over the fence and running after them. One of them reaches the truck and taps on Glenn's window. The two speed away before the walkers catch up and the rain had stopped.

"They're leaving us," Andrea said. "What? What?" Merle asked. "Where they going? Where they going?" Morales asked. "No no, come back," Andrea said. Rick and Glenn wouldn't leave us. I knew Rick and he wouldn't do it. "They wouldn't leave us," I said.

After a few minutes, we heard Glenn's voice from the walkie-talkie, "Those roll-up doors at the front of the store facing the street . . . Meet us there and be ready." I smiled and turned to Andrea. "I told you," I said and she smiled. We took the bags and then Andrea grabbed my hand and we all headed down towards the loading dock to make our escape.

"Come on! Let's go, let's go!" Morales said. "Hey, you can't leave me here! I'm not fooling, man! Morales! Hey, man! Don't do this!" Merle yelled. "Come on," Andrea said. Her, Jacqui and I left the roof. "Morales, come on," I called while Andrea pulled me with her. "I'm coming!" Morales called and then rushed behind us.

We all got to the loading dock. "Okay. Okay. I got it," Andrea said as we all grubbed the chain. "Shh," Morales said. "What is it?" I asked and then I heard a car engine revs.

After a few seconds, T-Dog rushed over to us. "They're here! Let's go! They're in here!" Rick banged on the door. "Let's go! Open the door!" We all opened the door. "We've gotta go!" T-Dog said. We all throw the bags in while Rick rushed to the driver seat.

Then, Jacqui, me, Andrea, T-Dog and then Morales got in. "I'm in!" Morales said as I sat closer to Andrea and she wrapped her arms around me. Morales closed the back before the walkers can get to us and we make it. We all sighed in relief. I dropped my head on Andrea and I felt her head on mine.

Morales sat on the passenger seat and I noticed Merle wasn't here with us. I know everyone ales noticed it now. "I dropped the damn key," T-Dog said. We know there was nothing that we could do, so we drove away from Atlanta.

I noticed Glenn wasn't around as well. "Where's Glenn?" I asked. "Don't worry," Rick said, slipping a small smile. "He's fine."


	9. Ch 9 - Meeting The Other Survivors

"Best not to dwell on it. Merle got left behind. Nobody's gonna be sad he didn't come back . . . Except maybe Daryl," Morales said to me and Rick. "Daryl?" Rick asked. "Who's Daryl?" I asked. "His brother," Morales replied.

Then, we heard a car alarm. It was Glenn! "Whoo-hoo!" Glenn speed past us and continued to holler about how much fun he's having. "At least somebody's having a good day," Morales said.

It didn't take us long to get to the camp. When we did, everyone climbed out from the back and Morales looked between me and Rick, "Come meet everybody," He said, petting Rick's and mine backs. Morales climbed out and I sat on the passenger seat.

Rick sighed, fighting back his tears. "It's going to be okay," I said. He looked at me and nodded. "How'd y'all get out of there anyway?" I heard a man ask. "New guy and a girl . . . They got us out," Glenn replied. "New guy and a girl?" The man asked. "Yeah, they just got into town. Hey, guys! Come say hello," Morales called and we climbed out the truck.

"The guy's a cop like you," Morales said and we both walked up. I saw the man that was talking, he was shook as he looked at Rick. I looked at Rick and saw he was the same.

Then, he pointed to someone and tried to say something but it didn't came. "Dad! Dad!" I heard a kid yelling. I saw a boy running straight for Rick and a woman running straight after him.

I saw them at Rick's picture. His wife and son. Rick took Carl in his arms, crying. He kissed Carl on the cheek and approached Lori. He hugged them both and I smiled. I was happy for them.

... ...

Andrea introduced me to everyone and they were wary nice to me and made me feel welcome. Well, except Carol's husband; Ed. Amy told me he never nice to anyone.

Later that night, we all sat around the fire and Rick was the first to explained how he woke up from his coma and how he met me. I was sitting with Andrea and Amy.

"Disoriented. I guess that comes closest. Disoriented. Fear, confusion . . . all those things but . . . Disoriented comes closest," Rick said. "Words can be meager things. Sometimes they fall short," Dale said.

"I felt like I'd been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else . . . for a while I thought I was trapped in some coma dream, something I might not wake up from ever," Rick continued.

"Mom said you died," Carl said. Rick looked from Carl to Lori and then back at Carl. "She had every reason to believe that. Don't you ever doubt it," Rick said.

"When things started to get really bad, they told me at the hospital that they were gonna medevac you and the other patients to Atlanta, and it never happen," Lori said. "I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell. And from the look of that hospital, it got overrun," Rick said. "Looks don't deceive," Shane said, "I barely got them out, you know?"

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane. I can't begin to explain it," Rick said. "What about you Quinn?" Dale asked me. "Why did you been at the hospital?"

"I was in a coma for two years. Car accident," I said. "Rick said you looking for you family," Lori spoke softly. I nodded. "Yeah, my dad and my brother," I replied. "And we going to find them," Rick promised.

Then I saw Ed Peletier, whose family was sitting far away from us, getting up to grab a fire log and putting in the fire. "Hey, Ed, you want to rethink that log?" Shane said. "It's cold, man," Ed said. "The cold don't change the rules, does it? Keep our fires low, just embers, so we can't be seen from a distance, right?" Shane said.

"I said it's cold. You should mind you own business for once," Ed snapped. Shane got up, obviously he was pissed and walked over to Ed.

"Go on, pull the damn thing out. Go on!" Carol got up and pulled the log out. Shane walked back over to our side and set down. "Have you given any thoughts to Daryl Dixon? He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind," Dale said.

"I'll tell him. I dropped the key. It's on me," T-Dog said. "I cuffed him. That makes it mine," Rick said. "Guys, it's not a competition. I don't mean to bring race into this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy," Glenn said. "I did what I did," T-Dog said as if the whole thing was his fault, "Hell if I'm going to hide from him."

"We could lie," Amy replied. "Or tell the truth. Merle was out of control. Something had to be done or he'd have gotten us killed," Andrea said, and looked at Lori, "Your husband did what was necessary. And if Merle got left behind, it is nobody's fault but Merle's," Andrea finished.

"And that's what we tell Daryl? I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you?" Dale asked, looking around at us. "Word to the wise- we're gonna have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt."

"I was scared and I ran. I'm not ashamed of it," T-Dog said. "We were all scared. We all ran. What's your point?" Andrea asked. "I stopped long enough to chain the door." Everyone looked at T-Dog.

"Staircase is narrow. Maybe half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it at any one time. It's not enough to break that- not that chain, not that padlock . . . my point- Dixon's alive and he's still up there handcuffed on the roof. That's on us."

... ...

Sooner or later, everyone started to go to their tents. "Quinn," Amy called and I turned around to face her and Andrea. "We have a spot for you in our tent. You can share with us," Amy said, smiling at me. I smiled. "Thanks," I said and the sisters smiled.

"Come on," Andrea said and they took me to their tent. "You two taking care of her?" We turned around and saw Rick walking up to us with Lori and Carl. "Don't worry, she's in good hands," Amy said with a smile. The three smiled. "Good night, guys," I said. "Good night," Lori said with a smile and they walked to their tent while me and the sisters walked to the sisters tent.


	10. Ch 10 - Daryl

I opened my eyes and rolled over my side of the tent. It was morning and I saw that Amy and Andrea were gone. It was fun last night. Amy and I have birthday at the same day. Tomorrow. The three of us talked and laughed almost the all night. I saw new outfit beside me and my dirty clothes were gone.

I got up, putting on my new clothes. I walked out of the tent and saw that everyone was up and doing their business.

"Hey, sleepy head," I heard a voice behind me and I turned around to see Carol. She smiled at me and I gave her a smile back. "Hey, good morning," I said.

"Seems like you needed that sleep," She said. "Apparently so," I replied, giving a small laugh. "Do you know where my clothes that I wore yesterday?" She smiled and nodded. "Andrea gave them to me. I took them to get washed, I'll get them back to you as soon they're clean," She replied.

"Thank you. Do you need any help with anything?" I asked. She shook her head and smiled. "No, I'm fine sweetheart, thank you," She said and I smiled.

I walked over to Glenn. He stared at his red car being torn apart by Dale, Jim and Morales. "Hey, good morning," I greeted. Glenn looked at me and smiled. "Hey," He said and then turned back to the car, sad.

I giggled and then felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over and saw Rick. I smiled. "Morning," I greeted. "Good morning," Rick greeted. "What wrong with Glenn?"

Glenn looked at us and then back at the car. "Look at 'em. Vultures," Glenn said and Rick and I smiled. "Yeah, go on, strip it clean." Dale walked up. "Generators need every drop of fuel they can get. Got no power without it. Sorry, Glenn." He patted Glenn's shoulder and smiled at us before walked away.

Glenn looked at me and Rick. "Thought I'd get to drive it at least a few more days," He said. "Maybe we'll get to steal another one someday," Rick said as I patted Glenn's shoulder.

Rick and I walked over to Lori, Andrea and Amy. "Good morning, you two," Lori greeted, smiling at us. "Good morning," I said with a smile. "Hey," Rick said, smiling. I took some clothes from Lori and helped her and the sisters.

"Good morning," Amy greeted. "Good morning," I greeted. "Why didn't you guys woke me up?" I asked. "We thought you could use it," Andrea said, smiling. I smiled at the sisters.

Then, I heard a car approaching and noticed it was Shane in his Jeep, "Water's here, y'all. Just a reminder to boil before use," He said and help the campers taking the tins out of the back.

After a few seconds, there where Kids screaming. "Carl?" Lori called to her son and the three of us ran into the woods, as a group of men followed us, the kids ran to us. Carl ran into Lori's arms and Sophia ran into my arms. "Are you okay?" I asked her. "I'm okay," She said and hugged me.

Rick, Shane, Glenn, Morales, Jim and Dale went running off somewhere to find whatever it was that scared the kids. Carol came over and Sophia went running to her mother.

I followed the men and saw a walker eaten a deer. The deer had three arrows sticking out of it. The walker turned it's attention from the deer to the men, it got up and started making it's way to Rick.

Rick took the first hit and the men followed, hitting it over and over again, until Dale finally chopped his head off with an ax. "It's the first one we've had up here," Dale pointed at the decapitated walker. "They never came this far up the mountain."

"Well, they're running out of food in the city, that's what," Jim said. The men looked at the body and a branch somewhere close to us snapped, along with the sound of footsteps. Everyone had their weapons up and ready.

Rick turned to see me. "Quinn, stay back," He ordered me. I took a few steps back and I felt someone pulling me. It was Amy and Andrea. We held each other close as the sound was getting closer and closer.

And somehow, instead of a walker, it was a man with a crossbow. He looked up at the guys and came to a halt, seeing the deer all chewed up.

"Son of a bitch. That's my deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard!" He said as he walked up to the walker and started kicking at it. "This is Daryl," Andrea whispered to me.

"Calm down, son. That's not helping," Dale said to Daryl. "What do you know about it, old man?" Daryl said to Dale as he stomped over him, getting in his face. "Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to 'On Golden Pond'?"

Then he turned his attention to the deer and pulled the arrows out of it. "I've been tracking this deer for miles. Gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison. What do you think? Cut around this chewed up part right here?"

"I would not risk that," Shane said. "That's a damn shame. I got some squirrel- about a dozen or so. That'll have to do," Daryl said, lifting the squirrels up to show us. Suddenly, the walker's head started moving. It snapped his teeth at us. "Oh god," Amy said, disgusted and the sisters went back to camp.

Daryl lift his crossbow at the head, "Come on, people. What the hell?" He said and shoots an arrow in the eyes of the walker; Killing it. He pulls the arrow out of its head. "It's gotta be the brain. Don't y'all know nothing?" He said and with that, he walked back to camp, passing me.

"Merle! Get your ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrel! Let's stew 'em up!" I heard Daryl calling out for his brother as we walked back to camp. I saw Lori and a few women were standing by the RV, underneath a shade. I walked over to Lori and stood next to her and she wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Daryl, just slow up a bit. I need to talk to you," Shane said, putting his gun back in the Jeep and walked up to Daryl. "About what?" Daryl asked, "About Merle. There was a- there was a problem in Atlanta," Shane said.

There was a moment of silence and Daryl looked around at everyone. "He dead?" Daryl asked. "We're not sure," Shane said. "He either is or he ain't!" Daryl raised his voice. "No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it," Rick said walking up to Daryl and Shane.

"Who are you?" Daryl asked. "Rick Grimes," Rick replied, "Rick Grimes? You got something you want to tell me?" Daryl asked. "Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there," Rick replied. I stood there by Lori and Andrea as we watch Daryl taking the news.

"Hold on. Let me process this. You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof . . . and you left he there?!" He raised his voice, looking right at Rick. Rick looked at the ground and nod, "Yes," He said so calmly.

Daryl threw the rope of squirrels at Rick and Shane tackled Daryl to the ground. Daryl took his hunting knife out and got up. The kids that were in the RV came out to see the fight, Lori sent them back in and told them to stay there.

"Watch the knife!" T-Dog yelled. Daryl threw punches at Rick, but Rick kept backing away. Finally, Rick and Shane got a hold of Daryl. "You'd best let me go!" Daryl yelled, trying to get out of Shane's grip to get to Rick.

"Nah, I think it's better if I don't," Shane said. "Come on, man. We'll keep this up all day," Shane said. Rick lean down to Daryl and whispered something to him. Shane release Daryl. "What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others," Rick said to Daryl.

"It's not Rick's fault." I turned my attention to T-Dog. "I had the key. I dropped it," T-Dog said. "You couldn't pick it up?" Daryl asked. "I dropped it in a drain," T-Dog said. Daryl looked at the ground, catching his breath and marched over to T-Dog. "If it's supposed to make me feel better, it don't," He said and walked away from T-Dog.

"Well, maybe this will. Look, I chained the door to the roof- so the geeks couldn't get at him- with a padlock," T-Dog said. "It's gotta count for something," Rick said. "Hell with all y'all!" Daryl shouted, throwing his arms into the air. "Just tell me where he is so I can go get him," Daryl said, looking at Rick.

"He'll show you," Lori said. I looked at her in shock and then I looked back at Rick, "Isn't that right?" She asked. Rick looked around at the camp. "I'm going back," He said and Lori went back in the RV.


	11. Ch 11 - Back To Atlanta

I leaned against the red car that Glenn get, next the RV, Glenn walked over and put his head on the car. It seems that he really wanted to drive this car. "You'll be all right?" I asked Glenn, he raised his head at me, "I wanted to drive in it another few days," He said sad.

"It's not that bad," I started. "I mean think of all the cars out there that you've wanted to drive but didn't have the money. You've got no problem now," I said as he sat next to me. He let a small laugh out, nodding his head agreement. "I guess you're right," He said. "You know I am," I laughed and he laughed with me.

Rick walked out of the tent with his police uniform on. "I don't, okay, Rick?" I saw both Rick and Shane walking up to the RV. "So could you just - could you throw me a bone here, man? Could you just tell me why? Why would you risk you life for a douche bag like Merle Dixon?" Shane asked as they pasted Daryl. "Hey, choose you words more carefully," Daryl warned Shane.

"No, I did. Douche bag's what I mean . . . Merle Dixon - that guy wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst," Shane said. "What he would or wouldn't do doesn't interest me. I can't let a man die of thirst - me. Thirst and exposure. We left him like an animal in a caged. That's not way for anything to die, let alone a human being," Rick said to Shane.

"So you and Daryl, that's your big plan?" Lori asked Rick. He looked at Glenn, who was still standing next to me on the car, "Come on," Glenn whined. "You know the way. You've been there before - in and out, no problem. You said yourself . . . It's not fair of me to ask - I know that - but I'd feel a lot better with you along. I know she would too," Rick said, pointing at his wife.

"That's just great. Now you're gonna risk three men, huh?" Shane said. "Four," T-Dog volunteered. Daryl shook his head. "My day just gets better and better, don't it?" He scoffed.

"You see anybody else here stepping up to save your brother's cracker ass?" T-Dog asked. "Why you?" Daryl asked him. "You wouldn't even begin to understand. You don't speak my language," T-Dog said. "That's four," Dale conformed.

"It's not just four. You're putting every single one of us at risk. Just know that, Rick. Come on, you saw that Walker. It was here. It was in camp. They're moving out of the cities. They come back, we need every able body we've got. We need 'em here. We need 'em to protect camp," Shane said.

"It seems to me what you really need most here are more guns," Rick said. "Right, the guns," Glenn agreed. "Wait. What guns?" Shane asked. "Six shotguns, two high-powered rifles, over a dozen handguns. Quinn and I cleaned out the cage back at the station before we left. I dropped the bag in Atlanta when we got swarmed. It's just sitting there on the street, waiting to be picked up," Rick said. "Ammo?" Shane asked, "700 rounds, assorted."

I walked over and stood next to Lori, were she was sitting. "You went through hell to find us. You just got here and you're gonna turn around and leave?" Lori asked. "Dad, I don't want you to go," Carl said. "To hell with the guns. Shane is right. Merle Dixon? He's not worth one of your lives, even with guns thrown in," Lori said and she stood up beside me. "Tell me. Make me understand."

Rick walked up to her. "I owe a debt to a man Quinn and I met and his little boy. Lori, if they hadn't taken us in, we'd have died," Rick said, pointing between me and him. "It's because of them that I made it back to you at all. They said they'd follow me and Quinn to Atlanta. They'll walk into the same trap we did if I don't warn him."

"What's stopping you?" Lori asked. "The walkie-talkie, the one in the bag I dropped. He's got the other one. Our plan was to connect when they got closer," Rick replied. "These are our walkies?" Shane asked. "Yeah," Rick replied. "So use the CB," Andrea said. "What's wrong with that?"

"The CB's fine. It's the walkies that suck to crap . . . Date back to the '70s, don't match any other bandwidth . . . Not even the scanners in our cars," Shane said. "I need that bag. Okay?" Rick asked, looking at me and Lori.

"All right," Lori agreed as I gave him a small nod and then Rick approached Carl as Lori put her hands on my shoulders. Rick kneeled down in front of Carl. "Okay?" He asked and Carl nodded in agreement.

With that, he walked away with T-Dog walking up to him. They spoke before heading to Dale and Jim. "Hey," I heard a soft voice behind me as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Lori. I gave her a smile, "Hey." She gave me a smile. "You okay sweetheart?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said. "You thinking about your dad and brother," She said, knowing how much I went to find them. "Yeah," I said and looked down. "Hey, don't worry," She said softly. "We going to find them."

Just them, Rick walked over to us. "Do you need me to come too?" I asked. He shook his head. "I went you to stay here with Lori and the others," He replied and I nodded. "I knew how much you went to look for your dad and brother," Rick started. "When I get back we'll start looking."

"Maybe they are together and a life," Lori said. "I really hope so," I said and Rick and Lori both nodded before Rick walked up to Shane and they talked. I saw Shane giving Rick bullets for his gun. After that, Rick walked to the passenger seat of the van while Glenn sat in the driver seat and T-Dog and Daryl got to the back. Then, they drove away.

Back to Atlanta.

... ...

They left just a few hours ago. I was with Shane and Carl in the quarry a little for away from Carol, Andrea, Amy and Jacqui, who doing laundry and Ed watching them. Shane help Carl catch frogs and I just watched them to see them failing.

"I'm not getting anything," Carl said. "Yeah. Being all wily, staying submerged. Little suckers, they know something's up. That's what's going on. Just going to have to do this the old-fashioned way. All right, little man, look. You are the . . . you are the key in all this, okay? All I'm gonna do is I'm gonna go after one of them, all right, scare the rest of them off. They're all gonna scatter. I'm gonna drive 'em your way, okay?" Shane said.

"All right," Carl said. "It's not going to work," I said with a smirk. "Shhh," Shane shoos with a smile. He used a Gray bucket to pull the frogs at Carl but he couldn't Catch a frog and I laughed.


	12. Ch 12 - Care

**Lori POV**  
I went back to camp with wooden sticks. I looked around and didn't see Carl or Quinn and I started to get worried. I looked up at Dale, who was up at the RV. "Dale." He looked down at me. "Have you seen Carl and Quinn?" I asked.

"Shane took them down to the quarry. There was some mighty bold talk about catching frogs," He replied. I sighed and looked at the quarry before walking to it.

I came to the quarry and saw Shane, Quinn and Carl sitting on the rocks. Talking and laughing. "Kids," I called and they looked at me. "Hey, what did I tell you bout about not leaving Dale's sight?" I said.

"But I wanted Quinn to see me catch frogs. Shane said we could remember?" Carl said. "It doesn't matter what Shane says. It matters what I say," I said and looked at Quinn. "Quinn, honey, can you take Carl back to camp?"

"Okay," Quinn said and then she looked at Shane. "Bye, Shane." Shane gave her a smile. "See you later guys," Shane said as Carl grabbed Quinn's hand. "I'll be right behind you," I said as they passed by me.

I looked back to Shane. "I've got to tell you, I do not think you should be taking this out on them," He said, standing up. "You don't tell me what to do. You lost that privilege," I said and started to walk away.

"Lori, could you just wait up a sec?" He asked. "I think we should talk. We haven't had a chance -"

"No. No no," I cat him off. "That's over too. You can tell that to the frogs." With that I started to walk away again.

"Damn it, Lori," He said and I turned back to him. "Look, I don't know how it appears to you or what you think -"

"How it appears to me? I'm sorry. Is there a gray area here? Let me dispel it. You stay away from me. You stay away from my son, you _stay_ away from Quinn. You don't look at them. You don't talk to them. From now on, _my_ family is off-limits to you," I snapped.

"Lori, I don't think that's fair," He said. "Shane, shut up. Don't!" I snapped. "I don't think that -" I cut him off. "My husband is back. He is alive," I said. "He's my best friend. Do you think I'm not happy about that?" He asked. "How dare you? Why would you be? You are the one that told me that he died. You son of a bitch," I said and I stormed away in anger.

 **Quinn POV**  
I sat on the fold out chair with Jackie and we talked and laughed. Rick and the others weren't back yet. What's taking them so long? Did something happened? I hope they are okay. "Hey, check it out," I heard Morales called. I looked around to see Amy and Andrea, both holding a string of a variety of fish. Everyone had a big smile on their faces, and some were even shocked.

Jackie and I went over to them, "Ladies, Because of you my children will eat tonight. Thank you," Morales said, has both of the girls handed him the lines. "Thank you Dale. It's his canoe and gear," Andrea said, giving me a high five.

"Mom, look at all the fish," Carl pointed at the fish, as Morales tried to shove them in Lori's face. "Where did you two learn to do that?" I asked, "Our dad," Amy replied proudly.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Carl asked. "Sure. I'll teach you all about nail knots and stuff . . . If that's okay?" Amy asked Lori. "You won't catch me arguing," Lori said, giving the sisters permission to teach Carl.

Dale walked up, head down and had this weird look on his face. "Hey, Dale. When's the last time you oiled those line reels? They are a disgrace," Andrea asked. "I, uh - I don't want to alarm anyone, but we may have a bit of a problem," Dale said, and he pointed off in the distance and I can see Jim digging.

We made it up to the hill and Jim was still digging. He didn't bother to look at us. "Hey, Jim?" Shane was the first to talk. "Why don't you hold up, all right? Just give me a second here, please," Shane asked.

Jim put the shovel down and looked at Shane, "What do you want?" He asked. "We're all just a little concerned, man, That's all," Shane said. "Dale says you've been out here for hours," Morales spoke up.

"So?" Jim asked. "So why are you digging? Are you heading to China, Jim?" Shane joked. "What does it matter? I'm not hurting anyone," Jim said. "Yeah, except maybe yourself. It's a hundred degrees today. You can't keep this up," Dale said.

"Sure I can. Watch me," Jim said, shoving the shovel in the ground again. Lori step up to Shane and Dale. "Jim, they're not gonna say it so I will . . . You're scaring people. You're scaring my son, Quinn, and Carol's daughter," She said. I wrapped my arm around Carl shoulder and he held my hand.

"They got nothing to be scared of. I mean, what the hell, people? I'm out here by myself. Why don't you all just go and leave me the hell alone?" Jim snapped, and digging into the ground again.

"We think that you need to take a break, okay?" Shane said, walking up to him, trying to make him stop. "Why don't you go and get yourself in the shade? Some food maybe. I'll tell you what . . . maybe in a little bit I'll come out here and help you myself. Jim, just tell me what it's about. Why don't you just go ahead and give me that shovel?" Shane asked.

"Or what?" Jim challenged him. "There is no or what. I'm asking you. I'm coming to you and I'm asking you, please. I don't want to have to take it from you," Shane begged. "And if I don't, then what? Then you're gonna beat my face in like Ed Peletier, aren't you?" Jim asked.

"Y'all seen his face, huh? What's left of it!" Jim yelled, before looking at Andrea. "See, now that's what happens when someone crosses you," Jim said. "That was different, Jim," Shane said in a quiet voice.

"You weren't there. Ed was out of control. He was hurting his wife," Amy said. "That is their marriage. That is not his!" Jim yelled. Carol pulled Sophia close to her as she looked at Jim.

"He is not judge and jury. Who voted you king boss, huh?" Jim said. "Jim, I'm not here to argue with you, all right?" Shane said, went up to Jim and his hand out for the shovel. "Just give me the shovel, okay?" Shane asked.

Jim pushed Shane out of the way and tried to hit him. Shane tackle Jim to the ground. "You got no right! You got no right!" Jim screamed over again. Shane pull his handcuffs out of his pocket and handcuffed Jim.

"Jim, nobody's gonna hurt you. You hear me?" Shane said. "That's a lie. That's the biggest lie there is . . . I told that to my wife and my two boys. I said it 100 times. It didn't matter. They came out of nowhere. There were dozens of 'em . . . Just pulled 'em right out of my hands. You know, the only reason I got away was 'cause the dead were too busy eating my family," Jim said, looking up at us.


	13. Ch 13 - Family

Shane, Morales and Dale had tied up Jim to a large tree shaded for safety reasons. I was with Amy and Andrea, cleaning the fish. "I miss my computer," Amy spoke up suddenly. I smiled a bit. "Me too, I also miss my guitar," I said.

"You play?" Amy asked. "Yeah," I replied. "If you play then you also know how to sing, right?" Andrea asked. "Well, yeah, a bit," I said. The three of us giggled a little and kept cleaning. "If we find a guitar, can you teach me to play?" Amy asked. I looked at her and nodded with a smile "Sure," I agreed and she smiled.

"So, did you had a boyfriend?" Amy asked with a smirk. "Nope. Don't forget I was in a coma for two years," I said. "Sorry, I didn't mean it," Amy apologized. I shook my head. "No, it's okay."

"I hope you don't mind me asking this; What's your family like? If you Dad and brother are alive," Andrea said. "Well . . . My dad and brother are my best friends. I'm more Daddy's girl then Mommy's girl," I started and Amy smiled. "Me too," She said and I smiled.

"My mom was . . . She was a very good person . . . Lori and Carol, both reminds her a lot in so many ways," I said. "She was always there when I needed her." I didn't relies I had tears falling to my cheeks until Amy wiped them away. "I'm sorry," Andrea said softly. I gave her and Amy a small smile and a small nod.

After I finished with Amy and Andrea with the fish, I walked up to Jim, who looked a bit better. I sat beside him. "Hey," I said softly. He gave me a small smile, "Hey."

"I know what you're going through. I lost my mom . . . I really don't know if my dad and brother are even alive," I admitted. He gave me an agreement nod. I heard footsteps coming closer and I looked up to see Shane and Carl walking over.

Shane gave me a small smile and I smiled back. He looked at Jim. "Hey, Jim. How you feeling, man?" He asked. "I'm better. More myself now," Jim said. "I hope you understand the need for this . . . this timeout," Shane said. "I've got others I've got to think about. I just want to make sure there's no . . . there's no hard feelings."

"There's not," Jim said and he nodded. "I do understand." Shane gave a nod. "Okay. Why don't you come join in with the rest of us? Big ol' fish fry," He said. "I'd like that very much," Jim agreed. Carl and I smiled and so did Shane. "Okay," Shane said and he untied him.

...

The sun went down and it was now night time. The guys were still not back. Everyone of us gathered around the fire and eat fish. I sat between Carl and Andrea. "I've got to ask you, man. It's been driving me crazy," Morales said. "What?" Dale asked.

"That watch," Morales said, pointing at Dale's watch. Dale looked at his watch, and started playing with it. "What's wrong with my watch?" He asked. "I see you every day, the same time, winding that thing like a village priest saying mass," Morales said.

"I've wondered this myself," Jacqui said. "I'm missing the point," Dale said, confused. "Unless I've misread the signs, the world seems to have come to an end. At least hit a speed bump for a good long while," Jacqui said. "But there's you every day winding that stupid watch," Morales said.

We all looked at Dale. "Time . . ." Dale started, "It's important to keep track, isn't it? The days at least." He looked at Andrea, "Don't you think, Andrea? Back me up here," Dale begged and we all smiled, Andrea shrugged and took a sip of her beer.

"I like what, um, a father said to son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said, 'I give you the mausoleum of all hope and desire, which will fit your individual needs no better than it did mine or my father's before me; I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it for a moment now and then and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it.'"

We all took Dale's words in and no one said a word. "You are so weird," I broke the silence and everyone laughed. "It's not me. It's Faulkner. William Faulkner. Maybe my bad paraphrasing," Dale chuckled.

Amy stood up from her seat. "Where are you going?" Andrea asked. "I have to pee. Jeez, you try to be discreet around here," Amy replied, making us laugh.

"Oh my god, why you say that to us?" I asked sarcastically and everyone laughed. "Tonight sleep with one eye open," Amy said with a smile. Everyone laughed again. I shook my head a little. "Jacqui, can I sleep in your tent tonight?" I joked as Amy walked off to the RV and everyone laughed again.

"We're out of toilet paper?" Amy shout from the RV after a few mmoments. Suddenly, we heard a blood culling scream. We looked toward the RV and saw walker grabbed Amy's arms.

Then, walkers were everywhere, coming out of the woods. Everyone got up and started running. Carl went over to his mother as Shane got his shotgun and started shooting. "Quinn!" I heard Lori yelled for me.

I picked Carl up and we ran over to Shane, who was still shooting. "GET TO THE RV!" He shouted over the gun shots. Dale, Jim and Morales got some weapons and went to take care of the walkers as they got closer and closer to us. Andrea ran over to Amy, who was lying on the ground next to the RV, bleeding. Lori took a hold of my arm and dragged me to the RV as I looked at my dying friend.

I watched as our camp got swarm by walkers, and the people getting eaten by this thing. Suddenly, I heard more gunshots. I can see Rick and the others shooting merging out of the woods with guns their hands, shooting at the remaining walkers.

"Lori! Carl! Quinn!" Rick called out for us and I put Carl down and he ran over to Rick. I looked around and all of the walkers were dead, and so were the members of the camp. I turned my head and saw Andrea with bloody Amy. She was crying for Amy.

Amy was dead.  
Along with the others.

I felt my eyes burning with tears and Lori wrapped her arms around me. But it wasn't over yet. "Another one!" Shane yelled. "Shane, wait!" Rick said. "Quinn."

I walked over and stood between Rick and Shane. I saw a walker. His fingers were off. He was bitten on both arms and on one leg. And even like this, I could identify him.

Dad.

He limped toward us, but nobody shot. I looked at Shane's shotgun and hold my hand out to it. Shane gently gave it to me. I took a few steppes toward my dad and pointed the shotgun at him. He groaned and raised his hand to reach me. I took a deep breath before . . .

I shoot him.

I saw the bullet go throw his skull and then . . . He fell to the ground. Dead. I could hear woman's and kids's crying but I didn't looked. I just kept looking at my Dad. I shoot him. He was a walker . . . He wasn't even a alive. What about Daniel? Is he alive or dead? If he is alive then where is he?

"I remember my dream. Why I dug those holes," I heard Jim say. Then, I handed Shane his shotgun back and I just walked towered the RV, ignoring everyone's calling my name. I sat on the floor, beside the bed and finally . . . I let the tears fell.

I heard the door opening but I didn't went to see anyone. I kept crying. I felt arms warped around me. Lori's. She hugged me tightly and let me cry on her chest. She stroked my hair softly. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart," She said softly. She kept holding me until I fell asleep in the bed.


	14. Ch 14 - Jim

**Third Person POV**  
At the quarry, Rick stared at the sunrise over Atlanta as he tried to reach Morgan on the walkie-talkie.

"Morgan, I don't know if you're out there. I don't know if you can hear me. Maybe you're listening right now. I hope so. Quinn and I found others . . . my family, if you can believe it. My wife and son, they're alive. I wanted you to know that. Quinn's father . . . we found him. He didn't make it. There's something else you need to know. Atlanta isn't what we thought. It's not what they promised. The city is . . . Do not enter the city. It belongs to the dead now. We're camped a few miles northwest, up by a big abandoned rock quarry. You can see it on a map. I hope you come find us. But be careful. Last night walkers came out of the woods. We lost people. Watch yourself, Morgan. Take care of your boy. I'll try you again tomorrow at dawn."

 **Quinn POV**  
I woke up and looked around. I was at the bed in the RV. I walked out the door and saw Rick walking away from Andrea, who was holding her guy and her other hand was around Amy's.

I was about to walk over when a voice stopped me. "Quinn!" It was Glenn. He rushed over and pulled me to a hug and I hugged back. I looked over his shoulder and saw Lori, Rick, Carol and Shane walking over with Daryl following behind.

We broke the hug. "You okay?" Glenn asked and I send him a small smile. "Yeah," I said. Lori and Carol both pulled me to a tightly hug and I hugged them back. "Sweetheart," Lori said and we pulled away. Right after that, Rick pulled me to a tight hug.

"You okay, kid?" Shane asked, patting my shoulder and Rick and I pulled away. "Yeah," I said and looked at Andrea who was still looking at Amy's dead body, "What about Amy?"

"Will think about something," Rick replied. "Y'all can't be serious. Let that girl hamstring us? The dead girl's a time bomb," Daryl said. "What do you suggest?" Rick asked.

"Take the shot. Clean, in the brain from here. Hell, I can hit a turkey between the eyes from this distance," Daryl said. "No," Lori disagreed as she put her arms around my shoulders. "For God's sakes, let her be."

... ...

I sat on the steps of the RV. I saw Daryl and Morales dragging a body of someone from the camp over to the fire. Glenn started yelling at them, "We don't burn them! We bury them!" He said, pointing to where ever the people were suppose to go.

I could see the anger look on Daryl face as they put the body down. "Y'all left my brother for dead! You had this coming!" He motioned at the disaster before storming off and I sighed sadly.

"A walker got him! A walker bit Jim!" I heard Jacqui voice and I rushed alongside the others. "I'm okay. I'm okay," Jim whimpered. Daryl had the pickax in the hands and marched over to Jim. "Show it to us," He ordered, causing Jim to back away. Shane and Rick walked up to Jim.

Jim picked up a shovel. "Jim, no one will hurt you, we just need to see," I said calmly as I approached to him a bit. Shane pulled me back as T-Dog grabbed Jim from behind, Daryl lifts Jim's shirt up. Right there, on his stomach, was a bit mark. "I'm okay. I'm okay," Jim said over and over again.

Jim sat on a crate by the RV, while we gather around the campfire. "I say we put a pickaxe in his head and the dead girl's and be done with it," Daryl said. "Is that what you'd want if it were you?" Shane asked. "Yeah, and I'd thank you while you did it," Daryl snapped. "I hate to say it- I never thought I would- but maybe Daryl's right," Dale said.

"Jim's not a monster, Dale, or some rabid dog," I said, sticking up for Jim. "I'm not suggesting we kill him," Dale said. "If we go down that road where do we draw the line?" I said as I looked at both Rick and Shane, who were nodding in agreement with what I said. "The line's pretty clear. Zero tolerance for walkers, or them to be," Daryl said trying to convince us otherwise.

"She's right, we can't just kill a person, it isn't human," Rick said. "What if we can get him help? I heard the CDC was working on a cure."

"I heard that too." I looked at Shane. "I heard a lot of things before the world went to hell," Shane said. "What if the CDC is still up and running?" Rick asked.

I turned to look at Jim. I could see that he was scared so I walked over to him as Rick talked about the CDC. "Hey," I said with a smile, showing him I wasn't going to hurt him. I got down on my knees in front of him to look at him.

"They're going to kill me . . . I know it," He said. "No, they're not," I said, shaking my head. I really don't know what they're going to do to him. I certainly don't want them to shoot him, or put a pickax in his head. I looked back at the group and saw Daryl was looking at us.

I looked back at Jim. "Jim, look. I don't know how to say it, but we will find help for you," I told him. "That's a lie. They are going to kill me! I'm a monster!" He whispered. "No, you not. And they won't kill you . . . I won't let that happened. I won't let them hurt you," I promised.

Jim gave me a little smile and smiled back. "You go looking for aspirin, do what you need to do." I look up and see Daryl backing up to us. "Someone needs to have some balls to take care of this damn problem!" He lifts the pickax up, getting ready to hit Jim.

Just like I promised, I got up and stood in front of Jim. Blocking Daryl to get to him, "Don't!" I shouted, causing Daryl to stop. Rick pulled his gun out and held it to Daryl's head. "We don't kill the living," Rick threaten.

Daryl looked at me and then Shane pulled me back so he was standing in between Jim and Daryl. Lori took my hand and I stood beside her. Daryl looked at Rick and put the pickax down. "That's funny coming from a man who just put a gun to my head," Daryl said.

"We may disagree on some things, not on this. You put it down. Go on," Shane ordered. Daryl put the pickax down and walked away. Rick got over to Jim, "Come with me," He said. "Where are you taking me?" Jim asked, scare. "Somewhere safe," Rick replied and took Jim into the RV.


	15. Ch 15 - Mourn

I went over and sat down beside Andrea, who was still beside Amy's body. "I came to pay my respects," I said calmly. She didn't say anything back. "Amy was amazing, she would never hurt a fly, always knew how to make people laugh," I said, looking at Andrea as she nodded.

"She wouldn't want you to be like this, Andrea. She would want you to keep fighting . . . For her," I said truthfully. Andrea looked at me and gave me a slight smile. "I know," She whispered.

She pulled out a piece of colored paper, opening it up to reveal a beautiful mermaid necklace. "It's for her birthday," She said. "Her birthday was always like- like a week long affair. But I somehow always missed it. I was away at college or too busy for kid's parties. She'd call all excited. I always said that I'd make it home and I really always meant to, but I never made it past that phone call."

Tears continued to fall from her eyes. I wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm here for you." She smiled at me. "Thank you," She said and I gave her a small smile before she continued, "I'm sorry about your Dad." I looked down and gave a small nod. She put the necklace around her sister's neck and I got up, leaving Andrea to mourn for Amy.

Daryl was taking the pickax to the members of the camp and hitting them in the head. He was about to take care of the last one when Carol walked over to him. He handed her the ax and she stabbed the guy in the head. I realized it was Ed.

She hit him over and over again, crying. I guess for all those times he abused her and Sophia. Daryl watched her hitting her husband over again. Carol finally stopped and she handed him the ax and walked back over to the campfire and Lori comforted her. Daryl and I locked eyes for a few seconds until I broke it.

Rick had all the kids out of the RV so Jim could stay in there. I was standing by Shane's jeep with him and Rick, when I heard something growling. I looked over at the RV and saw Amy reaching out for Andrea. Rick and Shane started making their way over to them, pulling their pistols out.

Andrea pulled her gun out of her bag and hold it to Amy's head. "I love you," I heard Andrea cry and she pulled the trigger.

Then, Amy's head explode.

She felled back to the ground; dead. Andrea hold her sister once more time and cried. I had tears going down my cheeks and Lori walked up to me and pulled me to her. I rested my head on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms tightly around me.

The bodies of our dead camp members were piled up in the back of Daryl's truck. We follow the truck up to the hill where we will be having a funeral for all our fallen members. Rick and Shane were digging more holes.

"The Chinaman gets all emotional, says it's not the thing to do, we just follow him along?" Daryl said, not caring that Glenn was standing right there. Rick and Shane said nothing, they just kept digging. "These people need to know who the hell's in charge here, what rules are," He said. Rick turned to look at him, "There are no rules."

"Well, that's a problem," Lori spoke. "We haven't had one minute to hold anything of our old selves. We need time to mourn and we need to bury our dead. It's what people do," She said, looking at the three men in front of her before making her way over to stand beside me and Carl.

Andrea dragged Amy's body to the grave, Dale tried to help her but she kept pushing him away. I watched as Andrea put Amy down. Her clothes were covered in blood. Then, I watched as Glenn and Daryl dragged my father's body to the grave, putting him beside Amy's.

Rick wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him. My eyes were watering and even if I tried to stop my tears, some of them felled so I looked away. I just couldn't.

After the service, we walked back to the camp. "Quinn," Carl called from behind me. I turned and saw he was running over to me. "Mom and Dad asked if you could watch over me while they are talking," He said and I nodded, giving him a small smile, "Sure, come on."


	16. Ch 16 - To The CDC

After Carl fell asleep in his and his parents's tent, I want with Carol to the RV, be there with Jim. After a few moments alone with him, Rick and Lori came in. "His fever is worse," Carol said. "You need anything?" Lori asked Jim. "Uh . . . Water. Could use more water," Jim said.

"I'll get some," Lori said. "Okay," Jim said quietly. "Quinn, Carol, you help me?" Lori asked. Carol and I nodded, knowing that Rick want's to talk with Jim. Lori hold her hand to me and I took it as Rick patted gently my back as me, Lori and Carol walked out the RV.

... ...

Later on, we gather around on of the fire pit. Andrea finally fell asleep in one of the fold out chairs. I sat down with Lori, who was sharping a stick, when she looked up to see Rick, Shane and Dale walking up.

"I've, uh . . ." Shane was the first to speak, "I've been thinking about Rick's plan. Now look, there are no- there are no guarantees either way. I'll be the first to admit that." He looked at Rick, "I've know this man a long time."

"I trust his instincts. I say the most important thing here is we need to stay together. So those of you that agree, we leave first thing in the morning. Okay?" I shared a look with Lori before she looked at Rick.

...

That next morning, we all gather around the cars, getting ready to leave. "Everybody listen up," Shane called to get our attentions. "Those of you with C.B.s, we're gonna be on channel 40. Let's keep the chatter down, okay? Now you got a problem, don't have a C.B., can't get a signal or anything at all, you're gonna hit your horn one time. That'll stop the caravan. Any questions?"

Morales took a step forward, "We're, uh . . . We're . . . we're not going," He said. All eyes were on the family. "What do you mean you're not going?" I asked. "We have family in Birmingham. We want to be with our people," His wife, Miranda spoke, her arm around Eliza.

"You go on your own, you won't have anyone to watch your back," Shane warned him. "We'll take the chance. I got to do what's best for my family," Morales said. "You Sure?" Rick asked. "We talked about it. We're sure," Morales said.

Rick looked in the gun bag and pulled out a 357. He handed Morales the gun and Shane handed him a box of ammo. "The box is half full," Shane told him. Lori and I hop off the car and went over to the family.

"Thank you all . . . For everything," Miranda said as Lori hugged her. She kissed Elize and Louis on the top of their heads. Elize went over to Sophia and the two girls hugged each other and cried. I hugged Miranda.

Elize came up to me and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm going to miss you," She said. I chuckled, "I'm going to miss you too," I said. "Channel 40, if you change your mind," Rick said to Morales, and shook the man's hand. Morales and his family started making their way to their car. "What makes you think our odds are any better?" Shane asked Rick. "Come on. Let's go," Rick said.

He walked up to me. "I want you to ride with Shane, is that will be okay?" He asked. I gave a small smile and nodded. "Okay," I said and he nodded, patting me on the shoulder before looking at Shane, "Look after her," He said.

Shane nodded and gave me a smile. "I will. Come on kid, get in," Shane said, getting in his Jeep and I walked over to Shane's Jeep. We pulled out of the camp down the road to enter the city. Morales and his family went the other way.


	17. Ch 17 - Goodbye Friend

The wind blowing in my hair as we drove down the road, following the caravan to get to the CDC. We were last in line, and we were right behind Daryl's truck. His brother's motorcycle was in the back of the truck.

"Do you think we did the right thing letting Morales and his family to leave?" I asked Shane. "No. But that's their choice," He replied, looking at me before looking back at the road.

Suddenly, I could see the RV slowing down and smoke coming out of the front. Shane and I climbed out of the Jeep and walked over to see. Daryl got out of his truck, grabbing his crossbow out of the back of the truck. Everyone soon got out of their cars and went over to the RV, except for Lori and Carol who were watching Carl and Sophia.

"I told you we'd never get far on that hose. I said I needed the one from the cube van," Dale told Rick. "Can you jury-rig it?" Rick asked. "That's all it's been so far. It's more duct tape than hose. And I'm out of duct tape," Dale said. "I see something up ahead. A gas station if we're lucky," Shane said.

Jacqui came running out of the RV, with a panic look on her face. "Y'all, Jim . . . It's bad. I don't think he can take anymore," She said. While Shane talk, I went in the RV. I walked up to the back where Jim was laying down. He looked so fragile, like if you touched him, he would just break like glass.

"Hey. How you holding up?" I asked softly as I sat down next to him. "I can't take it anymore. My bones . . . My bones are like glass. Every little bump . . . God, this ride is killing me," He said in near enough a whisper. "Leave me here. I'm done."

"No Jim, I can't do that," I said, shaking my head. "You have too. I'm only going to get worse . . . I want to be with my family," He said as he looked at me. I stared at him for a moment before nodding my head and I went out the RV.

"How is he?" Daryl asked me and I shook my head. "He says he wants us to leave him here," I said. "And he's lucid?" Carol asked me. "I tried to talk him out, but he insists. So yes," I said.

"Back in the camp when I said Daryl might be right and you shut me down, you misunderstood. I would never go along with callously killing a man. I was just gonna suggest that we ask Jim what he wants. And I think we have an answer," Dale said to me and I nodded sadly before looking down.

"We just leave him here? We take off? Man, I'm not sure I could live with that," Shane said. "It's not your call, either one of you," Lori said, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. Rick and Shane looked at each other and nodded before they went inside the RV.

They careful carry Jim up the hill and place him under a tree. The rest of us followed. "Hey, another damn tree," Jim said, chuckling. "Hey, Jim . . . I mean, you know it doesn't need to be this," Shane said, trying to reason with him.

"No. It's good. The breeze feels nice," Jim said. Shane nodded and backed away. Jacqui walked up to Jim. "Just close your eyes, sweetie. Don't fight," She said, before kissing his cheek.

It was Rick's turn now, he pulled out a little hand gun. "Jim, do you want this?" Rick asked him. "No. You'll need it. I'm okay. I'm okay," Jim replied. "Thanks for, uh, for fighting for us," Dale said to Jim and he nodded.

Then Jim looked at me with a smile, "Thank you for looking after me, kid," He said. I gave him a little sad smile as a tear fell down to my cheek.

Everyone soon went down the hill. I looked back and see Daryl still standing there, looking at Jim and crossbow firmly in his hands. He took a step forward. He turned his body around and gave Jim a simple nod, and walked down the hill. I looked back to see Jim's body getting smaller and smaller as we drove.

... ...

It was getting dark when we've finally made it to the CDC. It was still standing! But, what caught my attention was the military tanks, and the corpses. We got out and a awful smell hit the air.

"All right, everybody. Keep moving. Go on. Stay quiet. Let's go," Shane ordered in a hush tone. "Keep moving. Stay together. Keep moving. Come on," Rick ordered for us to stay close together, as we move closer to the CDC, walking around the dead bodies.

We got closer and the door were blocked by shutters. Rick and Shane tried to look for something to lift the shutters. "There's nobody here," T-Dog said. "Then why are these shutters down?" Rick asked. "Walkers!" I heard Daryl screamed. I looked behind me and see a walker dressed in military uniform, slowly making it's way over to us. Daryl shoots an arrow in the walker's head. "You led us into a grave!" Daryl shouted at Rick as he marched over to him.

"He made a call," Dale said to Daryl. "It was the wrong damn call!" Daryl shouted. Shane pushed Daryl back. "Just shut up. You hear? Shut up. Shut up! Rick, this is a dead end," Shane said.

"We can't be here, this close to the city after dark," Lori said as she hugged Carl close to her. "Fort Benning, Rick- Still an option," Shane said. "On what? No food, no fuel. That's 100 miles," Andrea said, wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"125. I checked the map," Glenn corrected. "Forget Fort Benning. We need answers tonight, now," Lori said. "We'll think of something," Rick said. Everyone was screaming at one another to go back to the cars.

"The camera . . . It moved," Rick said. "Rick, you imagine it, let's go, we have to leave!" I told him and grabbed his arm but he was quick pulled away and walked to the camera. Shane comes to him and they exchanged words before Shane tried to get Rick back.

Rick moved and knocking the door, "Rick! Stop! You attract more walkers!" I shouted. "I know you're in there. I know you can hear me!" Rick yelled to the camera. Lori handed Carl to me and he hugged me as he cried and Lori wanted to Rick, dragging him away with Shane while Rick still keep shouting at the camera. Suddenly the big door open for us.


	18. Ch 18 - Birthday

"Daryl, you cover the back," Shane ordered as we walked inside and it was really quiet. I looked around the place, no one was in sight. "Hello?" Rick called. A gun cocks and all the boys held their guns to a man with short blonde hair.

"Anybody infected?" He asked. "One of our group was. He didn't make it," Rick said and I looked away, grabbing Jacqui's hand. Poor Jim, I miss him.

The man took a few steps towards us, still holding the gun. "Why are you here? What do you want?" He asked. "A chance," Rick said. "That's asking an awful lot these days," The man said. "I know," Rick said.

The man looked at each of us. "You all submit to a blood test. That's the price of admission," He said. "We can do that," Rick agreed. The man lowered the gun, "You got stuff to bring in, you do it now. Once this door closes, it stays closed."

Rick, Shane, Glenn and Daryl went to the cars and got our bags. "Vi, seal the main entrance. Kill the power up here," The man said into a little box right next to the doors. The shutters one again cover the doors to the outside. "Rick Grimes," Rick said, held his hand out to the man. "Dr. Edwin Jenner."

We were all stood in the elevator, going down I guess. "Doctors always go around packing heat like that?" Daryl asked Jenner, about the gun in his hand. "There were plenty left lying around. I familiarized myself," Jenner said and then looked at us. "But you look harmless enough."

Then he looked at Carl, "Except you. I'll have to keep my eye on you," He joked making Carl to smile.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened, we walked down a hallway, following Jenner. "Are we underground?" Carol asked. "Are you claustrophobic?" Jenner asked. "A little," She replied. "Try not to think about it," He told her.

We followed Jenner into a dark room, "Vi, bring up the lights in the big room," Jenner shouted at someone and all the lights turned on and we were in some kinda computer lab. "Welcome to zone 5."

"Where is everybody? The other doctors, the staff?" Rick asked. Jenner turned and looked at us, "I'm it. It's just me here," He said. "What about the person you were speaking with? Vi?" Lori asked.

"Vi, say hello to our guests. Tell them . . . Welcome," He said. " _Hello, guests. Welcome_ ," A comuterize voice announce. "I'm all that's left. I'm sorry," He said. We went into a room where Jenner's going to take a little of our blood.

I rubbed my bare arm, hitting the little bandage where Jenner had gotten some of my blood. I was sitting with Carl, watching Jenner taking some of Andrea's blood. "What's the point?" She asked. "If we were infected, we'd all be running a fever."

"I've already broken every rule in the book letting you in here. Let me just at least be thorough," Jenner said and Glenn and I exchanged glances. "All done." Andrea was getting up and almost lost her balance but Jacqui grabbed her arm. "Are you okay?" Jenner asked, concerned. "She hasn't eaten in days," Jacqui explained. "None of us have."

Jenner took all of us into the dining room. I sat next to Lori and Carl sat between her and his father. We ate and laughed and the adults, of course, were drinking wine. T-Dog handed me a glass of wine but before I could drink it, Lori took it from me, "Oh no."

"Why not?" I asked, smiling. "You're not 21, not old enough," She said, smiling as everyone laughed. "Can I try some?" Carl asked. "What makes you think you can if I'm not letting Quinn?" Lori said.

"You know, in Italy, children have a little bit of wine with dinner. And in France," Dale told to Lori. "Well, when Quinn and Carl is in Italy or France, they can have some then," Lori said. "What's it gonna hurt? Come on," Rick said and I smirked.

Lori finally gave in and Dale took our glasses and Daryl filled a little bit of wine in them. "There you are, kids," Dale said as he gave me and Carl the glasses.

"Eww," Carl said as he shaking his head as we all laughed, "That's my boy. That's my boy," Lori said, taking Carl's glass. Then she and everyone looked at me and I tasted it, "Yum," I said and everyone laughed while Lori shook her head, smiling.

"Well we know that Carl should stick to soda pop at least," Shane said. "Not you, Glenn," Daryl said. "What?" Glenn asked. "Keep drinking, little man. I want to see how red your face can get," Daryl said and we all laughed.

Rick got up and cleared his throat, "It seems to me we haven't thanked our host properly," He said. "He is more than just our host," T-Dog said. Everyone raise their glasses up, thanking Jenner.

"There's another reason to celebrate," Andrea said and we all looked at her. She smiled at me, "Yesterday was Quinn's birthday." I gave her a smile. "What? Birthday girl?" T-Dog asked, smiling.

"Yeah, _yesterday_ was my birthday," I said. "Well, happy birthday, girl," Jacqui said and they all raise their glasses up. "It's not only mine, it's Amy's birthday too," I said and Andrea smiled at me. "To Jenner, and for Amy and Quinn," Rick said and they all raise their glasses up again.

"So when are you gonna tell us what the hell happened here, doc? All the . . . the other doctors that were supposed to be figuring out what happened, where are they?" Shane asked Jenner.

"We're celebrating, Shane. Don't need to do this now," Rick said. "Whoa, wait a second. This is why we're here, right? This was your move . . . Supposed to find all the answers. Instead we- We found him," Shane said, pointing at Jenner. "Found one man. Why?"

Jenner cleared his throat, "Well, when things got bad, a lot of people just left. Went off to be with their families. And when things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted," He said.

"Every last one?" Shane asked. "No, many couldn't face walking out the door. They . . . opted out," Jenner said. "There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time," He said.

"You didn't leave. Why?" I asked. "I just kept working. Hoping to do some good," Jenner said. "Dude, you are such a buzzkill, man," Glenn said to Shane.


	19. Ch 19 - A Mother Daughter Bond

We followed Jenner down a hall, where there were a lot of room and listen to his instructions, "Most of the facility is powered down including housing, so you'll have to make do here. The couches are comfortable, but there are cots in storage if you like. There's a rec room down the hall that you kids might enjoy. Just don't plug in the video games, okay? Or anything that draws power. The same applies . . . If you shower, go easy on the hot water," He said, and he disappear down the hall.

"Did he just said . . ." I said. "Hot water?" Glenn finished for me. "That's what the man said," T-Dog said with a smirk. Glenn and I shared a smirk and soon everyone went their separate ways.

"Quinn, which room you will be?" Carl asked, grabbing my hand and smiled at me. I smiled, "I'll be next to you, don't worry," I said and he nodded. He walked into the room he was sharing with his parents and I went to the room next to theirs.

I close the door behind me and looked around: a bed, a couch, a desk, and a bathroom. I drop my bag on the bed and pulled out something to sleep in. I laid them on the bed and walked to the bathroom.

I turned on the water and stripped away from my clothes. I got in and I felt a relief of a happiness rush through me.

I got out and grab a towel to dry off. I walked back in the room and put on my pjs. I brush my fingers through my wet hair.

I heard a knock on the door. "Quinn," I heard Lori's voice and she opened the door, holding a wine glass, filled with wine. I smirked, "Really?" I pointed to the glass. "What?" She asked, smirking, looked at the glass and back to me, "The kids are in the rec room, want to come look around?"

"Sure," I said, and we walked out the room and started to walk down the hall. "Can I have a sip?" I asked, reaching for the glass. "Uh, no," She said, chuckling as she move the glass away from me and we laughed.

The two of us walked in the rec room and saw Carol reading a book, and Carl and Sophia were sitting around a desk playing. I noticed a book shelf, filled with books. "Any good books?" I asked, grinning and Lori laughed.

"Uh-huh," Carol said. "Enough to keep us busy for years." I went over to the shelf and looked for a good book to read. "Come on, kids, it's bedtime," Carol said. "Baby, go say your prayers. I'm gonna browse a bit," Lori said.

"This is the first night we might actually get some real sleep. It's a miracle, isn't it?" I heard Carol said as I found a book. "Find anything?" Lori asked as she stood next to me. I looked at her and nodded my head. "Quinn, you coming?" Carol asked. I looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go," I said as Sophie went to my side and grabbed my hand. I chuckled. "Goodnight, Lori," I said. Lori smiled, "Goodnight, sweetheart." I follow the three out of the room, leaving Lori in the rec room.

I walked to my room and sat on my bed. I placed the book on the bed and reached to my bag. I looked inside and pulled out one of the pictures I have with my family. Mom, Dad, Daniel and I. It's was at Daniel's graduation.

I smiled sadly at the memory. I miss them. I miss my Mom. I miss my Dad. I miss my brother. I hope he was still alive. That he was close, in a safe place.

I snapped out of it when I heard footsteps coming. I got up and opened the door. I saw Lori was about to open the door to the room she was sharing with Rick and Carl. "Lori, are you okay?" I asked, frowning and concerned, noticing that she was crying.

She wiped her tears away. "Yes, yes, honey," She said but I knew it wasn't true. "You sure?" I asked. She nodded. "Come on," She said, walking over to me and we walked inside my room.

She closed the door as I sat on my bed. She looked at my hand and I glanced down to see that I was still holding the picture. "Is that you family?' She asked, smiling softly at the picture.

I nodded, "Yeah," I said, smiling at the picture. I hold it to her and she took it. She sat down beside me as she looked at picture. "It was at my brother's graduation," I explained. "My Grandpa took it." I smiled at the thought of my Grandpa.

She smiled. "I have more pictures," I said. "Can you show me them?" She asked and I smiled and nodded. I reached for my bag and pulled out the pictures I took from the well from my bedroom when Rick, Morgan, Duane and I went to my house before Rick and I went to Atlanta.

I hold out the pictures of my friends and family. Lori and I went thorough the pictures, laughing of some pictures as I explained about them.


	20. Ch 20 - Answers

I curled up against something soft. I frowned and opened my eyes. I was in bed. I sat up and looked around the room. I frowned but then I remembered about last night; the CDC and Jenner.

It was my room. I looked at the side of the bed. Lori was sleeping here with me but where is she now? I pulled off the covers and went to take a shower, after I done everything, I stepped out of the room, only to meet Daryl, walking out of his room.

"Hey," I said. He gave a small nod, "Hey," He said and started walking away. He stopped and turned back to me. "You coming?" He asked and I frowned. "Let's go eat," He said. I gave a small smile and walked with him down the hallway.

We walked in the cafeteria, seeing the group is already there making breakfast. "Good morning," I said and they greeted back. I walked up to Lori, who was sitting with Carl. "Morning, honey," Lori said, smiling. "Morning," I said, smiling. "Sorry, I didn't wake you up, I thought to let you sleep for a little more," She said. "It's okay, thanks," I said.

"Morning." Rick came in and we all greeted back. "Are you hangover? Mom said you be," Carl said, smiling. Rick kissed my forehead. "Mom is right," He replied sitting next to Lori. "Mom has that annoying habit," Lori said with a smile.

I grabbed a plate and T-Dog walked up with a skillet. "Eggs. Powdered, but- I do 'em good," He said, pouring some eggs on my plate. "Thanks T," I said with a smile. I grabbed a piece of bacon and set right next to Glenn, who was moaning.

"Hangover?" I teased Glenn. He raised his head, looking up and gave me a look. "Never again," He said, rubbing his temples. "I bet you can't tell. Protein helps the hangover," T-Dog said as he poured some eggs on Glenn's plate. Glenn looked at the eggs, and he looked like he was about to throw up, and moaned again while I rubbed his shoulders, and then I started to eat.

"Where'd all this come from?" Rick asked, holding a little bottle in his hand. "Jenner," Lori replied. "Could you help me, please?" He asked. Lori took the little bottle and opened it. "He thought we could use it," Lori said as she looked at Glenn. "Don't ever ever ever let me drink again," Glenn complained. "Okay," I said as I put my hand on his shoulder.

Shane walked in and said hey. "Feel as bad as I do?" Rick asked him. "Worse," Shane said. "The hell happened to you? Your neck?" I looked up at T-Dog and Shane and I could see some scratches on Shane's neck. "I must have done it in my sleep," Shane replied. "Never seen you do that before," Rick said, "Me neither. Not like me at all," Shane said. Jenner walked in, "Morning."

We all greeted back. "Doctor, I don't mean to slam you with questions first thing," Dale said. "But you will anyway," Jenner said, giving a little chuckle. "We didn't come here for the eggs," Andrea said. We all looked at him, "Follow me, I think I should show you something."

Jenner took us down to the lab. I stood next to Andrea as Jenner was sitting on the computer with the buttons, "Give me playback of TS-19," Jenner ordered. " _Playback of TS-19_."

The big screen pulled up some files. "Few people ever got a chance to see this. Very few," Jenner told us as we all gathered to see the big screen. A picture of a brain showed up on the screen. "Is that a brain?" Carl asked. Jenner turned and nodded. "An extraordinary one," Jenner said. "Not that it matters in the end. Take us in for E.I.V."

" _Enhanced internal view_ ," The screen moved sideway, to show that it was a person. The person was lying down. The camera deep into the brain, into where a bunch of stems were glowing. "What are those lights?" I asked.

"It's a person's life," Jenner replied. "Experiences, memories It's everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of light, is you . . . the thing that makes you unique. And human."

"You don't make sense ever?" Daryl said. "Those are synapses, electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says does or thinks from the moment of birth to the moment of death," Jenner said. "Death?" Rick asked, taking a step towards the doctor. "That's what this is, a vigil?"

"Yes. Or rather the playback of the vigil," Jenner said. "This person died? Who?" Andrea asked. Jenner took a deep breath and looked at the ground, "Test subject 19. Someone who was bitten and infected . . . And volunteered to have us record the process. Vi, scan forward to the first event."

" _Scanning to first event_." The camera zoomed out and the brain stem was turning black. "What is that?" Glenn asked. "It invades the brain like meningitis. The adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shutdown, then the major organs," Jenner said. The color soon started taking over every part of the brain until it turned completely back. "Then death. Everything you ever were or ever will be . . . Gone."

"Is that what happened to Jim?" Sophia asked Carol, who nodded. I looked down, thinking about my Mom and Dad. Andrea put her hands on my shoulders. "They both lost a sister and a father two days ago," Lori told Jenner softly and he walked closer to us, "I lost somebody too. I know how devastating it is."

Then Jenner went back to the monitor. "Scan to the second event," He ordered. " _Scanning to second event_." Jenner looked at us, "The resurrection times vary wildly. We had reports of it happening in as little as three minutes. The longest we heard of was eight hours. In the case of this patient, it was two hours, one minute . . . Seven seconds."

Little red lights sparked throught the brain. "It restarts the brain?" Lori asked. "No, just the brain stem. Basically, it gets them up and moving," Jenner said. "But they're not alive?" Rick asked. Jenner turned to look at him and pointed at the screen. "You tell me."

"It's nothing like before. Most of that brain is dark," Rick said. I watched the light moving thourgh out the brain. "Dark, lifeless, dead. The frontal lobe, the neocortex, the human part. That doesn't come back. The you part," Jenner said. Whoever this patient was, started moving and snapping its jaw. "Just a shell driven by mindless instinct."

In the corner of the screen was a weird looking object, and suddenly, something went through the patient's head. A bullet. "God. What was that?" Carol asked, pulling Sophia closer to her. "A bullet," I replied. "He shot his patient in the head."

Jenner nodded his head. "Vi, power down the main screen and the workstations," He said. Vi copy Jenner's words and did actually what he said.

"You have no idea what it is, do you?" Andrea asked. "It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, fungal," Jenner said. "Or the wrath of God?" Jacqui said. " There is that," Jenner said. Andrea shook her head, "Somebody must know something. Somebody somewhere."

"There are others, right? Other facilities?" Carol asked. "There may be some. People like me," Jenner said. "But you don't know? How can you not know?" Rick asked him. "Everything went down. Communications, directives . . . all of it. I've been in the dark for almost a month," Jenner said. "So it's not just here. There's nothing left anywhere? Nothing? That's what you're really saying, right?" Rick asked.

Jenner said nothing. It was clear that there is no hope. "Jesus. Man, I'm gonna get shit-faced drunk again," Daryl said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Hey Doc, I have a question. That clock -" I pointed at the digital clock on the wall and they all looked at it, "It's counting down. What happens at zero?" I asked.

Everyone looked at Jenner and waited for an answer. "The basement generators . . . they run out of fuel," Jenner said. And then he walking off. "And then?" Rick asked, but Jenner just kept walking. "Vi, what happens when the power runs out?" Rick asked the computer.

" _When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur_."

Rick turned to all of us, "Everyone grabbed your stuff. Do it. Shane, T-Dog, Glenn, come with me."


	21. Ch 21 - HITs

I sat in my room, gathering my stuff when I realized that the ventilation is not working and the lights began to flicker. I left the room and saw that everyone get out of their room too with their stuff. "What's going on?" I asked as Jenner walked down the hall in front of me and took a bottle of whiskey from Daryl's hand.

I followed Jenner and everyone followed behind me. "Energy use is being prioritized," Jenner said. "Air isn't a priority? And lights?" Dale asked. "It's not up to me. Zone 5 is shutting itself down," Jenner said.

As soon as he said that, the lights went out. "Hey! Hey, what the hell does that mean?" Daryl shouted behind me. But, Jenner didn't say a word as enter Zone 5. "Hey man, I'm talking to you. What do you mean it's shutting itself down? How can a building do anything?" Daryl asked, angrily. "You'd be surprised," Jenner said just as Rick, Shane, T-Dog and Glenn run up the stairs.

"Jenner, what's happening?" Rick asked. "The system is dropping all the nonessential uses of power. It's designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. That started as we approached the half-hour mark. Right on schedule," Jenner said, pointing at the digtal clock. 31:28, 31:27.

Jenner took a sip of the whisky and handed back to Daryl. "It was the French," He said. "What?" Andrea asked. "They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed in the labs till the end. They thought they were close to a solution," He said.

"What happened?" Jacqui asked. "The same thing that's happening here. No power grid. Ran out of juice," He replied. He pointed around at the place. "The world runs of fossil fuel. I mean, how stupid is that?"

Shane ran up the stairs, over to Jenner. "Let me tell you-" But Rick cut him off and grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "To hell with it, Shane. I don't even care," Rick said and then turned, looking at us. "Everybody, we're getting out of here now!" He ordered.

All of us were going to run, when the sound of an alarm going off stopped us. " _30 minutes to decontamination_ ," Vi's voice rang out and the screen where Jenner showed us that video of TS-19, was replace by a countdown.

"Doc, what's going on here?" Daryl asked. Jenner said nothing, he just walked over to a computer and was doing something. "Everybody, y'all heard Rick, let's go! Go now! Go!" Shane shouted at us. We all took off, trying to get out, when all of a sudden the doorway that lead to the outside of Zone 5, was blocked by a metal door.

"He just locked us in!" Glenn shouted. Jenner sat down at one of the computer and started taking to it. "You son of a bitch!" Daryl shouted. He ran up to Jenner and tackled him. Shane and T-Dog got a hold of him and pulled him off of Jenner. "Hey, Jenner, open that door now," Rick ordered.

"There's no point. Everything topside is locked down. The emergency exits are sealed," Jenner said calmly. "Well, open the damn things," Daryl said. "That's not something I control. The computers do. I told you once that front door closed, it wouldn't open again. You heard me say that," Jenner said. "It's better this way."

"What is? What happens in 28 minutes?" I asked Jenner as I approached him, but he didn't give me an answer. "What happens in 28 minutes?!" Rick yelled at him and kicked his chair, causing Jenner look at Rick and me. "You know what this place is?!" Jenner yelled, looking at both of us.

"We protected the public from very nasty stuff! Weaponized smallpox!" He turns to Shane and Rick motioned me to go to Lori and Carl. Lori grabbed my hand and pulled me to her and her son.

"Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want getting out! Ever!" Jenner screamed, before sitting back down in the chair. "In the event of a catastrophic power failure... in a terrorist attack, for example... H.I.T.s are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out."

"H.I.T.s?" Rick asked. "Vi, define," Jenner ordered. " _Hits- high-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosives consists of a two-stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear-_ "

The building will be destroyed and we with him. Vi kept talking as Rick walked over to Lori and Carl and hugged them as Andrea hugged me. I saw Carol hugging Sophia and crying. "It sets the air on fire," Jenner spoke out. "No pain ... An end to sorrow, grief ... Regret."

" _Everything_."


	22. Ch 22 - Is There Any Hope?

Daryl throw the bottle of whiskey at the metal door. "Open the damn door!" He yelled at Jenner, who did nothing, he was still sitting in the chair. Shane ran up to the door with an axe and started hitting, but no luck. I sat right next to Lori and Carl.

"You should've left well enough alone. It would've been so much easier," Jenner said. "Easier for who?" Lori snapped, wrapping her arms tight around me and Carl. "All of you. You know what's out there . . . A short, brutal life and an agonizing death," Jenner said before looking at me, "Your . . . your father." He turned to Andrea, "Your sister . . . What were their names?"

"Amy," Andrea replied. "Paul," I replied. "Amy and Paul," Jenner reputed. "You know what this does. You've seen it." He looked at Rick, "Is that really what you want for your wife and son?"

"I don't want this," Rick said emphatically. Shane walked up to him, breathing heavily. "Can't make a dent."

"Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher," Jenner corrected him. "Well, your head ain't!" Daryl said, running up with the ax and was about to hit Jenner with it but the guys stop him.

"You do want this. Last night you said you knew it was just a matter of time before everybody you loved was dead," Jenner said, looking right at Rick and we all looked at him. "You really said that?" Shane asked. "After all your big talk?"

"I had to keep hope alive, didn't I?" Was all Rick said, looking at Lori. "There is no hope. There never was," Jenner said. Then he looked at me, "Quinn, you know what's out there."

"You don't talk to her, you hear me?!" Shane yelled at Jenner as Lori backed me away so Jenner doesn't talk to me anymore and Carl put his arms around me. "It will be quick," Jenner said, looking right at me.

"Shane, no!" Rick yelled at Shane. "Out of the way, Rick! Stay out of my way!" Shane ran to Jenner, aiming his gun in his face. "Open that door," He said. Lori pulled me and Carl away from Shane and Jenner. "Or I'm gonna blow your head off. Do you hear me?!"

"Brother, brother, this is not the way you do this. We will never get out of here. Shane, you listen to him. It's too late. He dies, we all . . . We all die! Shane!" Rick yelled at Shane. He took the gun from him and hold Shane to the floor, "Are you done now? Are you done?!" Rick yelled at him.

"Yeah, I guess we all are," Shane said as Rick let him go. "I think you're lying," Rick said to Jenner. "What?" Jenner asked. "You're lying about no hope. If that were true, you'd have bolted with the rest or taken the easy way out. You didn't. You chose the hard path. Why?"

Jenner shook his head. "It doesn't matter," He said. "It does matter. It always matters," I said as I stood next to Rick. "You stayed when others ran. Why?"

"Not because I wanted to," Jenner said, looking at me and stood up, "I made a promise . . . To her." He pointed at the big screen. "My wife."

"Test subject 19 was your wife?" Lori asked. "She begged me to keep going as long as I could. How could I say no?" Jenner said and then looked at Rick. Daryl was at the metal door, swinging the axe and hitting the door, with all his might.

"She was dying. It should've been me on that table. I wouldn't have mattered to anybody. She was a loss to the world. Hell, she ran this place. I just worked here. In our field, she was an Einstein. Me? I'm just . . . Edwin Jenner," He said. Daryl kept hitting the door, but no luck. Those doors can't be broken. "She could've done something about this. Not me."

"Your wife didn't have a choice. You do. That's . . . that's all we want . . . a choice, a chance," Rick said. "Let us keep trying as long as we can," Lori spoke up, her arms still wrapped around Carl.

Jenner looked down, and shook his head. "I told you topside's locked down. I can't open those," He said and moved around Rick and me and walked down the steps and I saw him typing something on a little keypad. I hear the sound of the door rising up. Metal door that was blocking our way to freedom was gone.

"Come on! Let's go!" Glenn said. "Quinn," Lori said and handed Carl to me and she ran to Rick. I saw that Jenner was whispering something to him. "Hey, we've got four minutes left! Come on!" Glenn yelled and grabbed my hand, pulling me and Carl with him to the door.

T-Dog was pulling Jacqui with him. "Let's go. Let's go." But, Jacqui pulled away. "No no, I'm staying. I'm staying, sweetie," She said, backing up.

"But that's insane!" T yelled, grabbing her arm and pulled her again, but she pushed his hand away. "No, it's completely sane. For the first time in a long time. I'm not ending up like Jim, Amy and Paul. There's no time to argue and no point, not if you want to get out. Just get out. Get out." She pushed T-Dog to the doorway. Shane ran up to him and pulled him to us.

"I'm staying too." My eyes grow wide. "Andrea, no!" I said. She gave me a sad smile. "It's my choice, Quinn," She said. I shook my head as I rashed over to her, ignoring Shane's calling my name. "No, you can't, please," I bagged, tears in my eyes and I was fighting them.

"Andrea," Dale started. "Just go," Andrea said softly, wiping the tears that felled from my eyes. "Come on!" I heard Glenn calling as Daryl grabbed my arm and pulled away from Andrea. "Just go! Go!" Dale yelled and walked over to Andrea, who went to sit with Jaquci and Jenner.

"Andrea!" I called. Lori grabbed my other arm as Daryl didn't let go of my arm. "Come on," She said. I ran beside them and we followed the group up the stairs to the main lobby.

"Get them doors open!" Glenn shouted, but they didn't open. They were locked. Shane and Daryl used the axe on the windows; nothing. T-Dog even use a chair; no damage what so ever.

Shane grabbed a gun and loaded it. "Dog, get down!" Shane yelled and pointed the gun at the window and shoots. Once again, the glass will still not break.

"The glass won't break?" Sophia asked. Carol got up and pulled her bad off her shoulder. "Rick, I have something that might help," She said, reaching for something inside. Sophia walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Carol, I don't think a nail file's gonna do it," Shane said but Carol ignored him. "Your first morning at camp, when I washed your uniform I found this in your pocket." She pulled out something small, and round.

Rick grabbed it out of her hand and he ran to the window. "Everyone get down!" Shane ordered and I felt someone pulling me down. I looked over and saw it was Daryl.

Rick jumped down from the second stair and started running back to us, when an huge, loud blast cause him to fly forward. Daryl covered me in his arms as glass flew.

"Rick!" I called and crawled over to him. "I'm fine," He said and I grabbed his hand and helped him up off the floor.

"Come on let's go!" I saw Glenn and T-Dog helping Lori, Carol, Carl and Sophie out of the broken window. Rick grabbed my arm and pulled me to the window and I jumped out. "Get to the cars!" Shane yelled as Rick jumped out and we all started running back to the cars.

Walkers that were laying on the ground started to get up and stubbleing over to us. I ran into the RV with Lori, Rick, Carl and Glenn, as the others went to their cars. Rick got up to the driver seat and reached for the keys.

"Wait wait wait. Wait wait. They're coming," Lori said, pointing at the CDC, where Andrea and Dale jumped out of the broken window. I grinned when I saw them but where was Jaquci?

Andrea and Dale started running to the RV. Rick looked at his watch, checking the time we have left. He started hitting the horn and screamed for them to get down. Lori pocked her head out, "Dale, get down!"

"Get down! Everyone get down!" Rick yelled at us and pulled us to the floor and covered Lori and Carl in his arms. Glenn covered me in his arms.

A loud explosion rang out and the RV shook. The RV shook for a few seconds and finally stopped. We all looked up and saw the CDC. Fire was everywhere.

"Come on. Come on. Get in, get in, get in," Glenn shouted at Dale and Andrea. The second Andrea and Dale got in, I throw my arms around Andrea, glad she was with us. She hugged me back tightly. "I'm sorry, I scared you," She whispered.

Rick started the RV and pulled out, the other cars followed behind us.


	23. Ch 23 - Hiding

It's been a day since the CDC exploded. We can't stay in Atlanta anymore, we have to move on. Fort Benning is our next option. We have to leave some cars behind: T-Dog's church van, Shane's Jeep, and Daryl's truck, but he will be driving Merle's motorcycle.

Rick went up to one of the buildings to call Morgan and Lori went over to me. "Hey, you okay?" She asked, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. I gave her a small smile and nodded. "Yeah."

"Listen, be careful around Shane, okay?" She asked. I frowned. "Why? Because of the CDC?" I asked. "That one of the reason," She replied. Rick walked over to us, the walkie in his hands and a sad look on his face. "Come on, we need to get going," He said. He walked over to Carol's Cherokee and climbed in the driver's seat.

"I'll see you guys later," I said and gave Lori a hug, and then waved to Rick and Carl. "You going with us, kid?" Shane asked as I walked over to the RV. "Yep," I said with a smile and he smiled back. "Get in, sweetheart," Dale said and I got into the RV. Andrea came into the RV after me.

...

Dale drove the RV, following behind Daryl's motorcycle, and Lori and Rick were right behind us. I sat at the table with Shane and Andrea. I sit by the window next to Andrea, watching Shane cleaning some guns, including mine. "Looks complicated," Andrea said, looking at all the pieces.

"The trick is getting all these pieces back together the same way," He said as he took a brush and clean the barrel of my gun. "I could clean yours, show you how," Shane said to Andrea. He leaned over to the gun bag and pulled out Andrea's gun, and examined it. "It's a sweet piece."

"It was a gift from my father. He gave it to me just before Amy and I took off on our road trip," She said. "Smart man, your father," Shane said, "Look, it's a- It's a limited capacity. See? Only holds seven rounds."

"Oh, jeez," We heard Dale said from up front. I looked out the window and saw cars everywhere; they were scattered everywhere, looking abandon, and some were flipped over to the side.

Daryl rode up to us and stopped Dale's side. "See a way through?" Dale asked. Daryl nodded and turned the bike around. "Uh, maybe we should just go back," Glenn said, sitting at the passenger seat with the map in his hands, looking down at it. "There's an interstate bypass-" Dale cut him off, "We can't spare the fuel."

Dale moved the RV around the cars, following Daryl's lead. "Can we get through here?" Glenn asked. Suddenly, the RV stopped and the front started smoking. "Shoot!" Dale said, hitting the wheel. He got up from the driver seat. We follow him outside. "I said it. Didn't I say it? A thousand times. Dead in the water."

Rick, Lori, Carl, Carol and Sophia got out of the car and walked over to us to see what the problem was. "Problem, Dale?" Shane asked, looking around with the shotgun in his hand.

"Just a small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of-" Dale trailed off, seeing Daryl looking in the back of an SUV and seeing all the abandon cars. "Okay, that was dumb."

"If you can't find a radiator hose here ..." Shane pointed out. "There's a whole bunch of stuff we can find," Daryl said. He pulled out a backpack out of the back of the car. "I can siphon more fuel from these cars for a start," T- Dog said, walking forward to look around. "Maybe some water. Or food," Carol said. "This is a graveyard," Lori said, causing us to look at her. "I don't know how I feel about this."

"Come on, y'all. Just look around, gather what you can," Shane ordered and everyone went their separate ways. "Quinn." I turned to look at Rick. He hold out to me my knife and I took it. "Stay close," He ordered and I nodded before walking away. I walked by the cars, looking around to see what I could find and making sure there wasn't any walkers in sight.

"Hey, Quinn," I heard Carl calling my name and I saw him and Sophia walking up to me. "Can we go with you? My Mom told us to stay at your sight," Carl said. I looked up to see, Lori and Carol looking in a flipped over Mini van. "Sure, let's look around," I said. They nodded and followed behind me.

"Lori, get under the car now!" I heard Rick's voice. I looked up and saw him running towards us. "Kids, under the car!" He ordered and crawled under a truck. I grabbed Carl and pulled him under a Jeep, Sophia crawled under a car next to us.

Suddenly, I saw a pair of feet stumble by us, another and another.

Walkers!

A huge group of them walked pass us, none of them noticed us ... Yet. They just walked by. Carl and I looked at each other and I tighten my grip on him. I looked back at Sophia, she looked at us with tears in her eyes. I hold my hand to her, telling her to be quiet and she will be okay.

She nodded and I looked around to find Carol, Lori and Rick, the three were looking at us, making sure that we'll be okay.


	24. Ch 24 - Shot

I hold Carl tightly to my side, the walkers walked by but finally they were gone. I looked back at Rick and then back at Sophia to see her crawling out, "Sophia, no!" I whispered.

But it was to late.

Suddenly, I heard the snarling sound of a walker and it saw Sophia. She crawled back and cried as the walker crawled under the car, trying to grab her. She crawled out from the other side and hoped over the guard rail. She ran down the hill where another walker saw her and chased her with the first one.

I crawled out from under the car, ignoring Rick's and Lori's calls. I hopped over the rail and ran down the hill, running after Sophia into the woods at a different angle.

After a few minutes, I found Sophia, she closed her eyes with tears in her eyes rolling down her cheeks as she hold her doll tightly into her chest.

"Sophia," I whispered. She suddenly opened her eyes and looked at me, gasping, "Quinn?" She asked. I smiled at her and rushed towards her. I kneeled down and she wrapped her little arms around my neck, crying on my shoulder. "It's okay," I said, hugging her tightly.

"Rick led the walkers off and told me how to go back while he was going to look for you," She said before we broke the hug. I wiped her tears away and hold her cheek gently into my palm. "It's okay. You safe, okay?" I said and she nodded.

I stood up and she grabbed my hand as I looked up at the sky. It was going to be dark soon and I knew we need to sleep at the woods because it wasn't safe at night.

"It will be dark soon, so we shouldn't be walking through the forest at night. We'll sleep here and head back early in the morning," I explained. She squeezed my hand and looked down at her. "But, won't walkers find us?" She asked. I looked up at the trees before back at her, "How good are you at climbing?"

She frowned and shook her head, "I don't know how to climbed trees," She said, knowing what I was thinking. "It's okay. You can do it, I'm with you," I said.

...

I opened my eyes, looking up at the morning blue sky. I glanced down at Sophia, her head was resting on my chest with her arms wrapped around me, sleeping peacefully. We both slept the night on a tree, without walkers knowing we were here.

"Sophia," I whispered gently. She started to wake up and then opened her eyes. "Hey, morning, sleepy head," I said with a soft smile. "Morning," She said, giving me a small smile.

"Come on, we should get going," I said, making her smile again and she nodded her head. I glanced down, making sure there were no walkers in sight. I jumped down from the tree and then looked around again.

I looked up at Sophia, "It's okay," I said. She looked a little nervous, but she climbed down with me supporting her.

"You see? You did great," I said, making her smile as she took my hand again. We started to walk to the direction of the highway, "Do you think they are looking for us?" She asked.

"Of course," I said, nodding. "Thanks for coming for me," She said. I smiled down at her as she hold the doll close to her. "You're welcome," I said and she looked up at me, giving me a smile.

Suddenly we stopped walking when we heard a bells going through the forest. "Do you think it's them?" Sophia asked, looking up at me with eyes full of hope.

"I don't know but let's go check, come on," I said and we started jogging to where the noises came. The noises stopped but we continued. We stopped, looking around. "Which way we should go?" Sophia asked, taking a breath.

"I don't know," I said, looking around. "Come on." Grabbing her hand, we started running again. Soon, we found a church and we went towards it. No one was out here.

"I don't see balls," Sophia stated. "Yeah, but still," I said, pulling out my knife. We went to the doors of the church and saw it was opened. "Stay behind me," I whispered and she nodded.

We slowly went inside the church and lowered the knife. No one was inside too. All that was here was a status of Jesus and three dead walkers on the floor. "Are they dead?" Sophia whispered.

"I think so," I whispered before walking up to every body to make sure they really were dead. "Let's go, Sophia," I said and we started walking outside. "Do you think the group were here?" She asked. "Maybe. Hope so," I admitted. "Let's move on."

We continued walking around the forest, trying to find the others. I stopped Sophia when I heard noises. I looked around, trying to find out were it came from. Sophia squeezed my hand and we started moving quietly.

"Quinn, look," Sophia whispered, pointing to the distance with a smile. I followed her gaze and saw Rick, Shane and Carl. I smiled as I saw Carl walked away from him and heading slowly to a buck.

The buck seemed to be unbothered about Carl's presence. I glanced down at Sophia, who looked at the buck with curious eyes. The moment was ruined when I spotted on the other side of the buck a hunter with a rifle. He was about to shot and I noticed that at the angle he was at and the kind of rifle, the bullet will go straight through the buck.

Not thinking at all, I ran towards Carl, living Sophia behind. "Quinn, wait!" She called. I pushed Carl out of the way just as the shot was fired. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain through my stomach and I felt on the ground. I could barely heard the screams. "No! No!" I heard Rick's voice.

Suddenly, Rick, Carl and Sophia were at my both sides while Shane pointed his rifle towards where the shot came from. "Quinn," Rick called but suddenly my eyes slowly closed and the all I could see was darkness.


	25. Ch 25 - Six Pieces

**Third Person POV**

Rick held Quinn in his arms as he ran to the house that the man who shot her said. Carl, Shane, Sophia and the man were behind Rick as he carried Queen. "Hey, you move, dickhead! Come on, get up I said!" Shane yelled at the man.

"How far? How far?!" Rick yelled, holding Quinn close to him. "Another half mile, that way," The man replied, pointing north. "Hershel, talk to Hershel - He'll help your girl."

Rick's legs hurt from the running, but he didn't care. Carl and Sophia both ran alongside with him. Then there was a farmhouse came into view. Rick could see someone on the porch. He looked down at Quinn. Her face was pale, her eyes were closed, and her blood was seeping through her shirt to his, "Hang on, Quinn, we're almost there," Rick told her and continue to run towards the house.

Five people walked out of the house, one of them was an elderly man, and he walked down the steps of the porch, "Was she bit?" He asked. "Shot, by your man," Rick said. "Otis?" A woman asked, looking at Rick with horror look on her face.

Everyone walked down and over to Rick. "He said find Hershel. Is that you?" Rick asked and the man nodded, "Help me - Please help," His voice broke as tears fell form his eyes.

"Get her inside," Hershel ordered and Rick carried Quinn into the house. "Patricia, I need my full kit. Maggie- Painkillers, coagulates- Grab everything. Clean towels, sheets, alcohol. In here," Hershel gave orders to everyone as Rick followed him to a bedroom.

Rick carefully laid Quinn down on the bed. "Pillowcase," Hershel ordered. "Is-is she alive?" Rick asked. "Pillowcase, quick," Hershel said again. "Is-is she alive?" Rick repeated, grabbing a pillow behind Quinn and doing what Hershel told him too.

"Fold it - Make a pad," Hershel said and Rick did exactly as he was told. "Put pressure on the wound," Herschel ordered. Rick looked down at Quinn. He didn't know if she is still alive or not. Hershel put his stethoscope in his ears, and listening for a heartbeat.

"I've got a heartbeat - It's faint," Hershel said, and Rick started shaking. "I got it- Step back," The blonde woman said, moved between Rick and Hershel. "Maggie, IV!" Hershel said. "We need some space," A woman with short brown hair said to Rick.

"Your name?" Hershel asked. "R-Rick," Rick said in a shaky voice. "Rick?" Hershel asked. "I'm-I'm-I'm Rick," Rick said. "Rick, we're gonna do everything we can, okay? You need to give us some room," Hershel said. Rick looked at him and then at Quinn. "Now."

Rick walked out of the room and saw Car and Sophia standing at the doorway, with tears in their eyes as they watched people working on Quinn. She saved both of the young kids life's.

Rick grabbed their arms so that they weren't in the way. He stared into the well for a minute. Realized that Lori didn't know. Quinn was part of their family. Lori saw Quinn just like Rick; A daughter.

"Move!" A scream was heard from the outside. Rick looked out the window to see Shane and the man, Otis running to the house. Rick walked out slowly, still shocked and meet Shane at the porch.

Rick took off his hat as Otis breathed heavily, "She's alive - She's still alive?" Otis asked. Rick haven't spoke, instead he wiped his hand over his forehead and realized that Quinn's blood was on his hands.

Shane took his bag off his shoulder and pulled out a rag. Okay. It's okay." He wiped the blood off his forehead, "You got blood, man." He took the hat gently as Rick took the rag and started wiping his bloody, shaky hands.

"Where is she - Is she okay?" Shane asked. Rick looked at him with red tearful eyes before he lead him into the house and the three walked in the room where Quinn was.

"You know her blood type?" Hershel asked Rick. "A-positive - s-same as mine," Rick replied. "That's fortunate," Hershel said. "Don't wander far - I'm gonna need you." He turned to Otis, "What happened?"

"I was tracking a buck. Bullet went through it. Went clean through," Otis explained. "The deer slowed the bullet down, which certainly saved her life, but it did not go through clean. It broke up into pieces. If I can get the bullet fragments out . . ." Hershel explained. "And I'm countin' six."

Otis went to his wife and whispered, "I heard a scream, I didn't see her. Not until she pushed the kid away and was on the ground."

Rick shook his head, "Lori doesn't know," He mumbled. "No one knows." Shane shook his head as Sophia and Carl walked in. Shane placed a hand on Rick shoulder as they all looked at Quinn.


	26. Ch 26 - Is This The End Of Me?

Carl and Sophia were sitting on two chairs close to the door of the bedroom that Quinn was in while Rick and Shane were sitting close by. Rick glanced to the door and then at his son and Sophia before looking down.

"She got Sophia," He spoke quietly. "She was bringing her back." Shane looked at him. "We should have stayed at the highway."

"You know, you start that, you never get that monkey off your back," Shane said quietly. "She saved Sophia and got shot for saving my son," Rick said. "It should be me in there."

"No, it should have been me." They both looked up to see Carl and Sophia standing closer to them with tears in their eyes.

"I should have gotten shot instead of Quinn," Carl cried. Rick took his hand and pulled him to a hug, letting him cry on his shoulder. He looked at Sophia as tears slipped from her eyes and pulled her to his arms as well, letting both kids cry.

"You've been there, partner, right? And you pulled through - So will she," Shane spoke. "Is that why Quinn got outta that hospital?" Rick asked, tears in his eyes. "Finding out her mother and father are dead, brother missing and to end here, like this? This kind of a sick joke?"

"You stop it. Just stop," Shane said. Suddenly the door opened and the kids pulled away from Rick to see the girl with the brown short hair, Maggie walking out, "Rick . . ." All of them walked to the room, "She needs blood."

They walked in to see Quinn crying in pain while Hershel and Patricia were holding her down. Hershel glanced over his shoulder at Shane, "You, hold her down."

Shane quickly walked to the bed and hold Quinn down, "Quinn it's okay," He told her but she kept crying. "Stop it's hurt!" She cried.

Hershel grabbed a toll, digging in Quinn's wound and she cried even more. "Almost there," He called. "Stop - You're killin' her!" Rick shouted. "Rick, do you want her to live?" Hershel called.

"She needs blood," Patricia told Rick but he didn't say a word and just continued to look at Quinn as Shane hold her down so she would stop moving. Shane glanced at Rick over his shoulder and yelled, "Do it now!"

Rick hold his arm out to Patricia and she put a needle in his arm for the transfusion. Quinn kept crying but then her cries stopped. "Wait-wait, hey," Shane said, making Rick to look over.

"She just passed out," Hershel informed, making both men sighed in relief. Hershel pulled a bullet fragment out of Quinn's wound. "One down . . . Five to go."

 **Quinn POV**

 _"Quinn, let's go," I heard Daniel calling me from downstairs. "Coming!" I called, putting on my sneakers before grabbing my bag from behind me on the bed. "Coming, coming," I mumbled, rushing out of my bedroom._

 _I rushed downstairs to see my parents and brother walking to front door. "Ready, honey?" Dad asked me with a smile. "Yeah, let's go," I said. "You already late for school," Daniel said with a smirk._

 _I rolled my eyes, pushing him slightly with my arm with a small smile, "Shut up." We walked out of the house and climbed into Dad's car._

 **Third Person POV**

Rick was sitting on a chair, watching Hershel checking up Quinn as Rick's blood was transfusing to Quinn. "Pressure's stable," Hershel informed. Rick looked at Shane, who was standing close with Carl and Sophia. "She is going to be okay, right?" Sophia asked.

"She will," Shane said, placing a hand on the little girl's shoulder. "She will." Rick looked around before back at Shane, "Lori needs to be here." Shane nodded, "I know," He agreed.

"I got-I gotta go find her and the others, bring them here," Rick said. "You can't do that," Hershel disagreed calmly. "She's going to need more blood." Then he looked at Shane, "He can't go more than 50 feet from this bed."

Shane nodded in understanding. Rick got up from the chair but too quickly and was about to fall but Patricia helped him. Shane walked up to him, grabbing gently his shoulders, "Hey, hey. Come on."

"I'm all right. I'm all right," Rick said, walking to the door. Shane looked at Hershel and Patricia and nodded, "I got him." Rick walked out of the room and saw Maggie and Otis were sitting there, waiting.

Rick sat down on the chair by the room as Maggie and Otis were looking, waiting for news. Carl and Sophia walked out with Shane and he closed the door after that. He looked at Maggie and Otis, "She's stable, for now."

Rick pulled Carl to him, hugging him. "Lori has to be here, Shane - She has to know," Rick said to his best friend. Shane kneeled down, nodding, "Okay, I get that. I'm gonna handle it . . . But you've gotta handle your end."

"My-my end?" Rick asked. "Your end is being here," Shane said. "Quinn would have wanted you to stay here, wouldn't she?" Rick looked down, knowing how close he and Quinn were, she would want that.

Shane nodded, knowing he was right. "You need to stay here for her," He said. "You're right," Rick agreed. "When was I ever wrong?" Shane asked. "You just leave the rest to me, okay?" Rick nodded, "All right."

"All right."

Suddenly, the door opened and they all stood up with Maggie and Otis. "She's out of danger for the moment, but I need to remove those remaining fragments," Hershel explained. "How? You saw how she was," Rick said.

"I know, and that was the shallowest one. I need to go deeper to get the others," Hershel explained. "Oh, man," Shane whispered. "There's more," Hershel said. "Tell me," Rick said.

"Her belly's distended, her pressure's dropping, which means there's internal bleeding," Hershel explained. "A fragment must have nicked one of the blood vessels. I have to open her up, find the bleeder and stitch it. And she can't move while I'm in there. I mean, at all. If she reacts the same as before, I'll sever an artery and she'll be dead in minutes."

Rick had tears in his eyes again and Hershel continued, "To even try this, I have to put her under. But if I do, she won't be able to breathe on her own. Same bad results." Rick shook his head, "What'll it take?"

Otis stepped forwards, "You need a respirator. What else?"

"The tube that goes with it, extra surgical supplies, drapes, sutures," Hershel listed. "If you had all that, you could save her?" Rick asked. "If I had all that, I could try," Hershel replied.

"Nearest hospital went up in flames a month ago," Otis explained before Hershel looked at him and Otis's eyes slightly grow wide, "The high school." Hershel nodded, "That's what I was thinkin'. They set up a FEMA shelter there. They would have everything we need."

"Place was overrun last time I saw it. You couldn't get near it - Maybe it's better now," Otis suggested. "I said, leave the rest to me. Is it too late to take that back?" Shane joked.

"I hate you goin' alone," Rick said, shaking his head. "Come on. Doc, why don't you do me a list, draw me a map," Shane said to Hershel. "You won't need a map -" Otis said. "I'll take you there. Ain't but five miles."

"Otis, no," Patricia said from behind Hershel at the doorway. "Honey, we don't have time for guesswork and I'm responsible. I ain't gonna sit here while this fella takes this on alone. I'll be all right," Otis said.

"Are you sure about this?" Shane asked. "Do you even know what any of the stuff he's talking about looks like?" Otis asked. Shane shook his head, "Come to think, no."

"I've been a volunteer EMT. I do," Otis said. "Now, we can talk about this 'till next Sunday, or we could just go do it real quick."

"I'll take right quick," Shane agreed. "I should thank you," Rick said to Otis. "Wait 'till that girl of yours is up and around, then we'll talk," Otis said. "I'll gather some things." With that he walked away and Maggie step forwards, looking at Rick, "Where is she - Your wife?"

 **Quinn POV**

 _"Mike said there's a party tomorrow, is it okay for me to go?" I asked as we were driving to my school. "Tomorrow night?" Mom asked. "Yeah," I said. "Oh no, baby. You promised you will come see grandma," Dad said._

 _"Oh, come on," I whined. "What about Danny?" Daniel scoffed, "I'll be there later," He said, smirking. I huffed, crossing my arms. "Not fair," I mumbled. Dad chuckled and looked at me through the mirror, "You know, there -"_

 _I gasped, sitting up and looking around quickly. I was at my bedroom, I frowned before looking at the window to see it was morning._

 _I got up and walked out of my room. I went to Daniel's room and opened the door to see he wasn't there. I walked to my parents' room and saw Mom and Dad weren't there._

 _I walked downstairs and looked around the house. "Mom? Dad? Daniel?" I called. I heard voices from behind me and I turned around but no one was there but frowned when I saw a door under the stairs that I never knew we had._

 _I walked towards it and slowly opened it, the voice came from it. I opened it and saw two men talking in a bedroom door. One was an older man with white hair and the other one looked familiar to me. I didn't knew why or how._

 _He had a dark brown hair and he was wearing a cop uniform. He was looking at something with sad and tearful eyes and blood on his uniform. They were talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying._

 _I looked at the dark brown hair guy as he looked at the older man before back at something. I followed his gaze and froze. I was looking at myself. I was laying on a bed, was I dying?_

 _I suddenly remember but -_

 _Suddenly I heard growling from behind me and I quickly turned around to see a walker behind me and grabbing my arm. My Mom._

 _Was this really the end for me?_


	27. Ch 27 - Be Okay

**Third Person POV**  
Daryl was leading Lori, Glenn, Carol and Andrea back to the highway after finding no signs of Sophia or Quinn and since they were losing light, they had no choice but to go back.

"How much farther?" Lori asked. "Not much . . . Maybe a hundred yards as the crow flies," Daryl replied. "Too bad we're not crows," Andrea said.

Lori was at the back, thinking about the shot that they all heard before. She was hoping Rick, Carl and Shane found Quinn and Sophia and they were on their way right now.

Suddenly, a scream rang out and they all looked around and saw that Andrea was missing. "Andrea?" Lori called but all they got as a reply was a scream. They ran to the direction they heard the scream and saw Andrea on the ground, with a walker trying to get her.

Just then, Maggie came with her horse and hit the walker with a baseball bat. "Lori? Lori Grimes?" She called. "I'm Lori," Lori replied.

"Rick sent me - You've got to come now," Maggie said in a hurry tone. "What?" Lori asked, confused. "There's been an accident - Quinn's been shot and Rick asked for you to come," Maggie replied.

"What?" Glenn asked as Andrea quickly got up. "Is she . . ." Andrea asked. "She's still alive," Maggie said before looking back at Lori, "But you've gotta come now." Lori quickly took her backpack off and walked over to Maggie.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! We don't know this girl. You can't get on that horse," Daryl said but Lori got on the horse as Maggie turned to Glenn, "Rick said you had others on the highway, that big traffic snarl?"

"Uh-huh," Glenn nodded, shock. "Backtrack to Fairburn road. Two miles down is our farm. You'll see the mailbox - Name's Greene. There are two kids there as well," Maggie said as Lori wrapped her arms around her and they took off.

The group quickly got back to the highway and told Dale what happened, "Shot?" Dale asked, shocked after hearing Quinn got shot. "What do ya mean shot?"

"I don't know, Dale. I wasn't there," Glenn replied quickly. "All I know is this chick rode out of nowhere like Zorro on a horse and took Lori." Dale turned to Daryl, "You let her?"

"Climbed down out of my asshole, man. Rick sent her. She knew Lori's name and Quinn's," Daryl snapped. "I heard screams -" Dale said and looked at Andrea, "Was that you?" She ignored him and walked to the RV.

"She got attacked by a walker. It was a close call," Glenn replied. "Andrea, are you all right?" Dale asked her but she got inside the RV and closed the door. "She's worried about Quinn," Glenn stated. "We all are."

At the farm, Carl and Sophia stayed with Quinn after Shane and Otis went to get the medical equipment for the surgery. Rick went outside the house, standing on the porch while looking around the farm.

Hershel walked out and stood beside him, "This place is beautiful," Rick stated. "Been in my family 160 years," Hershel replied.

"I can't believe how serene it is. How untouched . . . You're lucky," Rick said. "We weren't completely unscathed," Hershel said. "We lost friends, neighbors. The epidemic took my wife, my stepson."

"I'm sorry," Rick said. "My daughters were spared," Hershel said. "I'm grateful to God for that. These people here, all we've got left is each other. Just hoping we can ride it out in peace till there's a cure."

Rick shook his head slightly before looking at Hershel, "We were at the CDC . . . It's - it's gone now. There is no cure." Hershel shook his head and grinned, "I don't believe it. When AIDS came along, everyone panicked. One boy in town came down with it, and some parents pulled their children from school, so they didn't have to sit in the same room."

"This is a whole other thing," Rick said, shaking his head. "That's what we always say - 'This one's different.'," Hershel said.

"Well, this one is," Rick said. "Mankind's been fightin' plagues from the start. We get our behinds kicked for a while, then, we bounce back. It's nature correcting herself, restoring some balance," Hershel said. Rick looked away, "I wish I could believe that."

They both looked out in the field and saw a horse galloping towards the house, with Maggie and Lori on it.

Rick walked down the steps and Lori hopped off the horse. By the look on her face, Rick knew Maggie told her what happened. "Where is she?" Lori asked with tears in her eyes and Rick hugged her tightly.

"Where is she?" She repeated, her voice cracked before she pushed Rick's way to walk to the house. He took her to the room Quinn was in. Lori started to cry as she looked at the girl that she saw as a daughter. She left Rick's arms and walked over to the bed.

She brushed Quinn's hair from her eyes as she sat down. Rick walked over and placed his hands on Lori's shoulders. Carl rushed forwards and Lori wrapped her arms around him.

"She will be okay," Rick whispered, nodding his head. "She will be okay." Lori looked over her shoulder to find Sophia. She looked at her shocked before back at Quinn.

"She saved her," Carl said. "And me." Lori looked at her son as she grabbed Quinn's hand. Carl's eyes were red and puffy and she hugged him tightly as she looked back at Quinn. "She will be okay," Lori whispered. "You're gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay. We're gonna make you okay."


	28. Ch 28 - Stay

Rick was given another blood transfusion to Quinn while Lori was staring at the girl, holding her hand and Carl and Sophia were at the living room. She looked at Rick when he tried to get up, "Slow . . . slow," She said softly. "How many transfusions?"

"Two - Only two," Rick replied. Lori helped him out of the room and they walked to the dinning room where Hershel handed him a glass of orange juice. "Thank you."

"Okay, so I understand," Lori started. "When Shane gets back with this other man -"

"Otis," Hershel corrected her. "Otis. The idiot who shot her," Lori said. "Ma'am, it was an accident," He said. "I'll take that under advisement later. For now, he's the idiot who shot Quinn," She said.

"Lori, they're doing everything they can to make it right," Rick said, taking her hand. "Okay, as soon as they get back you can perform this surgery?" Lori asked Hershel.

"I'll certainly do my best," Hershel replied. "Okay . . . I mean, you've done this procedure before?" Lori asked. "Well, yes, in a sense," Hershel replied and Lori frowned, "In a sense?"

"Honey, we don't have the luxury of shopping for a surgeon," Rick said. "No, I understand that," Lori agreed before turning back to Hershel. "But, I mean, you're a doctor, right?"

"Yes, ma'am. Of course. A vet," Hershel replied. "A veteran - A combat medic?" Lori asked. "A veterinarian," Hershel replied.

Lori and Rick stared at the man in silence for a moment until Lori broke it, "And you've done this surgery before on what? Cows . . . pigs?"

"I - I have - I have to sit," Rick said, feeling dizzy. He pulled a chair and almost collapse but Lori caught him and helped him get in the chair as he knocked over the glass of the orange juice. Lori placed her hands Rick's arms and looked at Hershel. "Completely in over your head, aren't you?" She asked. "Ma'am, aren't we all?" Hershel asked.

Lori glanced down at Rick before back at the man. "I understand she isn't yours," Hershel said after a moment. "No . . . She isn't," Lori replied. "But she is close to us as a daughter."

Hershel nodded, "I understand. May I ask where is her family?" He asked softly. Rick grabbed Lori's hand that was resting on his arm and looked at Hershel, "Her parents are dead. Her older brother is missing but we looking for him." He nodded again and didn't need to ask any more questions.

Back at the highway, the group was discussing about going to the farm. "We can't just leave," Carol said. "Carol, the group is split. We're scattered and weak," Dale said, leaning against the doorway of the RV.

"What if she comes back and we're not here? It could happen," Carol said. If Sophia found her way back and we were gone, that would be awful," Andrea said. "Wait, what if Sophia is in that farm with them?" Glenn suggested. "You all heard what that girl said; there are two kids there."

"What if it's not her?" Carol asked. "But what if it her?" Daryl spoke up. "I say we need to go to the farm and you will see that Sophia is there." Glenn nodded in agreement before looking at Carol, "See? Even Daryl thinks like me."

"But even if Sophia isn't there we going to look for her," Andrea said. "But right now; we need to go and see Quinn."

"Let's just in case rig a big sign, leave her some supplies," Dale suggested. "After that we need to go to that farm." Glenn looked at T-Dog, who was leaning against the back of the RV, "How is he?" He asked.

Dale looked at T-Dog and then back at the others, sighing, "That cut has gone from bad to worse. He has a very serious blood infection," He replied. Glenn shook his head, "I'll head to the farm right now, take him with me," He said.

"Alright, take Carol's cherokee, see if they have any antibiotics. Because if not, t-dog will die, no joke," Dale said as Daryl walked to Merle's motorcycle, grabbing a small bag and then grabbing Dale's rag before walking back to the others, "Keep your oily rags off my brother's motorcycle. Why'd you wait till now to say anything? Got my brother's stash. Crystal, x - Don't need that. Got some kick ass painkillers. Doxycycline. Not the generic stuff neither. It's first class. Merle got the clap on occasion."

 **Rick POV**  
Shane and Otis weren't back yet and I was getting worry that something might happened to them. Right now, Hershel, Lori and I were at the room with Quinn. "Pressure's dropping again," Hershel informed before looking at me and Lori, where we were standing by the door. "We can't wait much longer."

"Take some more - Whatever she needs. Then I'm gonna go," I said as I walked to the bed. "Go - Go where?" Lori asked from behind me and I turned to her, "He said five miles. They should be long back by now. Something's gone wrong."

"Are you insane? You're not goin' after them," Lori told me. "Rick, listen to your wife," Hershel said and I glanced at him before back at Lori, "If they got into trouble -"

"You're in no condition to do anything about it," Hershel cut me off. "You've given too much blood. You're barely on your feet. You wouldn't make it across the yard."

I shook my head before looking back at Lori, "If something happened, I have to go," I said. "No, your place is here. If Shane said he'll be back, he'll be back. He's like you that way," She said. "I can't just sit here," I insisted.

"That's exactly what you do!" She said. "If you need to pray or cry or tell God he's cruel, you go right ahead, but you're not leavin', Rick. Quinn needs you - here."

She took a deep breath and placed her hands on my arms, "You both were there for each other the moment you both woke up at that hospital. What if she will wake up and you not here?" I looked down, not replaying. "She _need_ you to stay here with her."


	29. Ch 29 - No Time To Waste

**Rick POV**

I was sitting on the chair, watching Lori holding Quinn's hand. Hershel made me a sandwich to keep my strength up. Carl and Sophia were a sleep on the couch in the living room.

"What you said before, you're right. Shane's gonna make it back with what the doctor needs. He'll make it back," I told Lori. "Hershel said you need to eat," She said softly, not taking her eyes off Quinn. "Quinn's gonna be all right," I said and she finally looked up at me, "Please, for me. You've got to keep your strength up."

I gave in, reaching over for the plate and glanced back at Quinn before taking the sandwich and took a bite.

 **Third Person POV**

Glenn and T-Dog drove to the farm on Carol's cherokee and stopped close to the front of the house. They climbed out and walked up the stairs of the porch. "So do we ring the bell?" Glenn asked. "I mean it looks like people live here."

"We're past this kind of stuff, aren't we? Having to be considerate," T-Dog said, wrapping the blanket around him tightly. "Did you close the gate up the road when you drove in?" A female voice asked, making them both looked to the side to see the same girl with brown short hair, sitting on a chair looking at them.

"Uh, hi. Yes, we closed it. Did the latch and everything," Glenn replied. "Hello. Nice to see you again. We met before briefly."

"Look, we came to help," T-Dog said and Maggie got up and walked towards them. "There anything we can do?" She glanced at his arm. "It's not a bite. I cut myself pretty bad though."

She nodded, "We'll have it looked at. I'll tell them you're here," She said. Glenn reached to his bag pack, "We have some painkillers and antibiotics." He pulled out the bottles. "I already gave him some. If Quinn needs any." Maggie opened the door, "Come on inside. I'll make you something to eat."

She led them into Quinn's room, Rick and Lori were both sitting on two chairs beside the bed while Hershel was checking Quinn's pulse and Carl, Sophia and Patricia were sitting at the side, watching.

Rick grabbed Quinn's hand before looking up at the doorway to see Glenn and T-Dog. "Hey," Glenn said, taking his baseball hat off as they both stared at their friend in the bed.

"Hey," Rick spoke softly. "How is she?" T-Dog asked. "She didn't wake up yet," Lori said softly. "The others will be here soon," Glenn informed as T-Dog glanced to the side to see Sophia was there with them.

"Sophia?" T-Dog asked in shock, making Glenn to follow his gaze and she smiled a little sadly. "Quinn found her," Rick informed. Hershel pulled down the sheets that was covering Quinn, checking out at the stomach that had internal bleeding, "If they don't get back soon, we're gonna have a decision to make," He informed.

"And that is?" Rick asked. "Whether to operate on the girl without the respirator," Hershel explained. "You said that wouldn't work," Lori said. "I know," Hershel confirmed. "It's extremely unlikely. But we can't wait much longer."

Glenn and T-Dog walked out with Maggie and Patricia and Lori looked at Rick, not knowing what to do. They waited for a moment before Rick noticed Quinn's head started to move. "Quinn?"

Rick, Lori, Hershel, Carl and Sophia all got up and looked at Quinn as she slowly opened her eyes and started coughing. She looked around and Lori grabbed her hand. "Hey, there," Rick said, smiling. "Rick? Where are we?" Quinn asked.

"That's Hershel," Rick informed and Hershel smiled down at Quinn. "We're in his house. You had an accident."

"It hurts, a lot," Quinn said. "Oh honey, I know," Lori said, holding her hand tightly. Quinn sighed softly, "It's . . . It's really hurts." Lori nodded, "It's going to be okay, sweetheart. You going to be fine."

Quinn frowned and winced slightly as she started to breath heavily. Rick frowned as he noticed, "Hey, hey, you'll be okay," He assured. "You going to be just fine." She shook her head, 'Something - something is wrong," She said. "I feel . . ."

Hershel glanced down at the sheets, and noticed red stain on the side of the wound. Blood. He quickly pulled the sheets away from her stomach as she slowly closed her eyes, losing consciousness. "Quinn?" Lori asked and looked down at the blood. "What's going on?"

Hershel opened one of Quinn's eyes and looked into it, "Her brain isn't getting enough blood," He informed and looked at Lori and Rick, "Her pressure is bottoming. She needs another transfusion."

"Okay, I'm ready," Rick said. "If I take any more out of you your body could shut down. You could go into a coma," Hershel warned, "Or cardiac arrest." Rick shook his head, "You're wasting time," He said before looking at Quinn as Hershel started to take more of his blood.


	30. Ch 30 - How To Save A Life

**Third Person POV**

Rick and Lori were in the room, watching Hershel taking out his pocket watch and hold Quinn's wrist, "She's still losing blood faster than we can replace it," Hershel said, "And with the swelling in her abdomen, we can't wait any longer or she's just going to slip away. Now I need to know right now if you want me to do this, because I think your girl is out of time. You have to make a choice."

"A choice?" Lori asked. "You have to tell me what it is," Hershel said. Lori and Rick exchanged a look before Lori nodded to him. Rick turned back to Hershel, "We do it."

Hershel and Patricia rolled a cart into the room, "Okay, get the corner of that bed," Hershel ordered, "Let's get the sheets down. Get the I.V. bag on the sheet." Rick grabbed the IV off the lamp and onto the sheet.

"Okay, on three," Hershel said as he and Rick went to either side of Quinn's sides in the bed, "One, two, three." They lifted her up by the sheets and put her on the rolling cart. "Rick, Lori, you may want to step out," Hershel said as Patricia put the closest lamp over.

Just then they all heard a car approaching the house. Rick and Lori looked out the window and saw Otis' truck. "Oh God," Lori breathed out before they both rushed out of the room. "You stay here with her," Hershel ordered Patricia before following the couple.

Rick, Lori, Hershel, Maggie and Glenn all rushed out to see Shane climbing out of the driver side of the truck, limping pretty badly. "Quinn?" Shane asked, worried he was to late.

"There's still a chance," Rick said and Shane quickly handed Hershel the bag as the two men rushed up to him. Hershel was about to turn back to the house but stopped and looked around, and then back at Shane, "Otis?"

Shane shook his head sadly, "No." They all were shocked by this; Otis was dead. Hershel looked at everyone, "We say nothing to Patricia. Not till after. I need her." With that, he walked back to the house.

Rick looked at his friend and hugged him before pulling back. "They kept blocking us at every turn," Shane said, "We had nothing left. We were down to 10 rounds. Then he said . . . he said he'd cover me and that I should keep going. So that's what I did. I just . . . I kept going. But I . . . I looked back and he . . . I tried."

Maggie was crying silently as Lori wrapped her arms around her to comfort her. "He wanted to make it right," Rick told Shane and he nodded slightly.

... ...

Hours.

That was how long everyone was waiting outside of the house. Maggie, Patricia, Glenn and Hershel were inside, trying to save Quinn's life. Rick had his wrapped around Lori while Carl and Sophia sat by their side.

They all heard a motorcycle's engines and they all looked to where the noises came from to see Daryl on his motorcycle, followed by the RV. They all got up as the motorcycle and the RV stopped close by.

Carol rushed out of the RV first and gasped when she saw Sophia. "Mom!" Sophia cried as she rushed towards her mother. "Sophia!" Carol cried back and took her into her arms, crying in relief.

"Where is Quinn?" Andrea asked the others. "She is in surgery," Rick replied. "How did you find her?" Carol asked about Sophia. "Quinn found me," Sophia answered, crying slightly, "She kept me safe through the night. She saved Carl's life too."

Just then the front door finally opened and Hershel, Maggie and Glenn walked out as the others turned to them. They all looked at Hershel, waiting for the news.

"She seems to have stabilized," He spoke after a moment and everyone let out breath of relief. "Oh God," Andrea breathed out before she and Lori hugged and then pulled away. Rick hugged Hershel, "Thank you," He said before pulling away.

"I don't have words," Lori told Hershel with a happy tears. "I don't either. Wish I did," Hershel said, "How do I tell Patricia about Otis?" They all feel silent before Rick finally spoke as he looked at Lori, "You go to Quinn. I'll go with Hershel." With that he walked back inside with Hershel, and Lori and Carl followed in to went to Quinn's room.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys, I decided to finish the book at this point. Hope you cool with that and sorry for the short chapter. Don't hate me for finishing the book at this point. I want you to know that this is the end of the FIRST book. Okay? Don't worry, I'm gonna make the Sequel._**

 ** _Love you all_**

 ** _Katherine_**


	31. SEQUEL

**Hey guys! There you go the sequel!**

 **The second book;**

 **Broken Yet Holding On [Sequel to Holding On And Letting Go]**


End file.
